It's A Mitchsen Love Story
by AliagaTheAssasin
Summary: Prompted one-shots and my own one-shots, following the relationship between Beca Mitchell and Aubrey Posen through different scenarios.
1. Chapter 1

Chloe and Aubrey had fallen out. Guess who was in the middle? Beca was finding the situation very difficult, on one hand she had her good friend and on the other was her girlfriend. What had been the cause of the fall out? Beca had no idea, and to be totally honest she didn't really care. All she wanted was for them to kiss and make up. It was seriously effecting her sex life, Aubrey would moan about Chloe whilst they were in bed together. No amount of passionate kissing or touching could distract her from her tirade. Beca wasn't allowed to talk to Chloe, but she did anyway when Aubrey wasn't around and when she was with Chloe, she would have to suffer a long speech about how Aubrey was being unfair.

Other than Beca's unhappiness, she realised that they both missed each other terribly and were unhappy about the situation that they'd gotten into but both of them were too stubborn to take the first step.

Something had to be done. Amy was usually amazing at coming up with plans for reconciliations between people who but she was too busy. As we're all the other Bellas. It was up to Beca, who came up with a simple plan and put it in motion as soon as she had the logistics down.

Beca texted both girls, asking them to dinner at one of their favourite restaurants. They both accepted, neither seemed to suspect anything. That part was done. Now how to convince them to sit at the same table? Whoever arrived first, most likely Aubrey who was always fastidiously punctual, would get water spilt on them which would make her run off to the bathroom while the other would swiftly arrive. Aubrey would come back from the bathroom, and Beca would convince her to sit or she would make a scene. One thing Aubrey hated was making an unbecoming scene in front of strangers. Then they would have to sit together and talk. They had to. Or it could all go pear shaped, they would stay silent throughout the meal and Beca would end up being shouted at by both of them.

No turning back now. Beca sighed as she waited at the restaurant table, she was ten minutes early. Yet, Aubrey arrived five minutes later. Beca stood as she approached the table - chivalry wasn't dead. Aubrey, as usual was a knock out. She was wearing a black maxi dress with silver high heels and simple silver pendant necklace really set the whole outfit off.

"Hey babe." Aubrey said, kissing her softly on the lips but Beca had other ideas as she held her there for a few more seconds. "Mmm, miss me?"

"Of course." Beca held out her chair, kissing the top of her head before going to her own chair.

"Why are we sitting at a three person table?" Aubrey frowned at the place setting opposite her.

"Thought it was a good spot." Beca said slowly, Aubrey seemed to believe her as she didn't ask more anymore of it.

"So, what are we drinking?" Aubrey asked, as she started peruse the menu.

As Beca looked at Aubrey, she realised that it was going to be tricky to spill any water on her as Aubrey held her menu in way that shielding her.

"Look at this menu." Beca didn't think, as she grabbed hold of her glass of water in one hand and Aubrey menu in the other and spilt water into Aubrey's lap.

"Beca!" Aubrey cried, standing up quickly. "What the hell!"

People looked around, but soon lost interest when they just saw some girl freaking out about some water on her dress. Beca would have laughed at Aubrey's expression but she knew that it wasn't a good idea, she held it down and covered it with a cough.

"I'm so sorry, my bad." Beca stressed in her most faux-sympathetic voice. "I'll ask for some napkins."

"Don't bother, I'll sort it out in the bathroom with a hand dryer." Aubrey said, shaking her head and then grinned at Beca. "You're such a klutz."

Aubrey strode to the bathroom, at the same moment Chloe entered the restaurant. Chloe smiled brightly when she saw Beca and rushed over, giving her a tight hug and sat down on Aubrey's chair but jumped up at the damp.

"Why is this chair wet?" Chloe asked, patting the upholstery on the chair.

"Maybe someone decided they'd go to the toilet there or something." Beca said drily, Chloe rolled her eyes and took a seat on the opposite chair.

"How are you?" Chloe asked, as she started to look at the menu.

"I'm good." Beca asked, looking around subtly for Aubrey to arrive back.

Beca saw her walking back, she obviously didn't realise it was Chloe because the menu was hiding her face. She frowned but then downright scowled when she got closer and spotted the red hair. Beca shot up out of her seat.

"Just sit down." Beca whispered softly to her girlfriend. "Please."

"I am not sitting down." Aubrey stated, then glared at Beca. "Did you plan this?"

"Aubrey, I will make one hell of a scene if you don't get your sweet ass in that seat." Beca threatened.

"You wouldn't." Aubrey said, but Beca narrowed her eyes and she realised that she was deadly serious, she sighed and sat down but jumped up from the wet seat.

"Yeah, we'll need to exchange that." Beca signalled the waiter, who was quick to get a new, dry, chair.

Chloe, being Chloe, was so absorbed in her menu that she had been completely blind to the commotion around her. When she placed her menu down, after deciding what she was going to have, she was slightly shocked to see her best friend sit opposite her.

"What are you doing here?" Chloe demanded.

"I could ask you the same question." Aubrey spat back.

"Ladies, please." Beca said in pained voice, it was hard for her to see them talk so harshly to one another. "I invited you both here because I'm sick and tired of this fight that is going on between you two. This is a great time and place to put whatever happened aside and move on. Please."

Aubrey and Chloe didn't make eye contact, just sat back with their arms crossed like petulant children. Beca realised that she would have to push them a bit or it was going to be an awkward quiet meal.

"It's her fault, she's always telling me what to do." Chloe suddenly accused.

"Probably because you make ignorant decisions when it comes to relationships." Aubrey came back. "That guy was not right for you, he was a complete moron. Are you so stupid that you can't see that?"

"Well if I'm so stupid and he's a moron, maybe we weren't that incompatible." Chloe said drily. "And who are you to say who's right for me or not? You're just an uptight bitch who judges every guy."

"Okay, no name calling. Come on." Beca said softly but she was ignored as the two girls leaned forward indicating that the battle was really on.

"I'm you best friend." Aubrey said though gritted teeth. "I've been right about all those stupid frat boys that you hook up with. While, you were in your fairyland thinking they were all Prince Charming."

"You are so fucking patronising. You were exactly like me, hooking up with frat boys before you started dating Beca. You were no better than me. What makes it alright for you to do it and not me?" Chloe demanded.

"Frat boys? Who?" Beca asked, but again she was ignored.

"I grew up. Now I'm in a very committed relationship with someone I love." Aubrey answered, Beca smiled at her but it was unseen - she might as well be invisible. "That's all I wanted for you. I want someone who will respect and love you. Jason or Chad, or whatever the fuck his name was, is not that guy. How can you not see that?"

There was silence as Chloe mulled over what Aubrey had said, she sighed and leant back. Aubrey looked at her sadly, her anger seemed to be receding as well.

"I'm sorry if it came out patronising or like I was telling you what to do." Aubrey added softly. "But I just want to see you happy Chlo. That's all I ever want."

"I know." Chloe replied softly. "I'm sorry too."

The two girls looked at each other over the table, Chloe had tears in her eyes. Aubrey stood up, walked round the table and put her arms around her best friend.

"Yeah, hug it out." Beca celebrated. "Finally."

The two girls glared at Beca, who held her hands up in surrender. "Hey, don't start on me."

Aubrey went back to her seat, smiling at Chloe who grinned back. It was going to be okay.

"All right, let's order." Beca said excitedly. "I'm starved."

Aubrey winked at Chloe before she grabbed her water glass and splashed Beca's black top. Beca was so surprised that she fell back on her chair, crashing on her ass. People looked round at her, chuckled softly and looked away. Beca was red with embarrassment and glared up at her girlfriend.

"Pay back is a bitch." Aubrey said, as Chloe laughed her head off. "Now, let's order."


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt: Aubrey and Beca get an unpleasant surprise at the front door...Take it from there :)**

Beca didn't entirely mind having a Bellas movie night which involved watching some silly rom-com or a horror film. Beca didn't mind because it gave her the opportunity to get snuggled by her girlfriend under a blanket. Her mind was hardly ever on the movie but the beautiful blonde leaning against her. Also, it gave everyone a chance to hang out as they'd all left college and were living their lives in different parts of the country.

Yet, it was another thing having all the Bellas in her and Aubrey's apartment. Aubrey didn't really mind so much, which surprised Beca as she knew her girlfriend was a complete neat freak. Beca was not neat freak but she had issues with having her space invaded. It truly was like an invasion when the Bellas arrived carrying blankets, bags of food and drink. They were everywhere, so Beca strategically placed herself by the kitchen doorway so she could watch the activities in the kitchen and lounge. Once they'd all taken their seats in front of the TV, after some spillages on the kitchen counter which Aubrey cleaned up quickly before Beca could get mad, Beca relaxed and pulled Aubrey closer to her on the couch.

The movie was just about to start when the doorbell rang. Everyone stopped, and counted each girl in the room. Everyone who should be here was, so who was at the door? Aubrey huffed a sigh as she made her way to the door.

On the other side was a girl that Aubrey didn't recognise; she was wearing an coat and 6 inch high heels which made her bare legs look slender and long. Aubrey narrowed her eyes at the girl who was very pretty, with brown curls and full red lips.

"Hey. Can I help you?" Aubrey asked politely.

"Yeah, is Beca in?" The girl said with a smirk, then she undid her buttons on her coat and opened it, she was wearing black lingerie and nothing else. "I have a lil' surprise for her."

The girl had the audacity to wink at Aubrey, who was too shocked to say anything as she stared at the girl. In turn the girl frowned at her and did her coat back up hastily, feeling uncomfortable under Aubrey's hard stare. It was at this moment that Beca popped her head round the door, she was confused when she saw one of her boss' assistants standing there.

"Hey, Josie. What you doing here?" Beca asked, she turned to Aubrey who was glaring at her with her fists balled up. "Babe?"

"She has a little surprise for you." Aubrey spat angrily, she shoved Beca out the way. "I hope you fucking enjoy it."

"Aubrey!" Beca cried after her but she got no answer and was glad when Stacie and Chloe followed her up, without any question.

Cynthia Rose and Lilly came to door, peeping to see who it was. The other Bellas who weren't so nosy just looked on confused.

"What did you say to her?" Beca asked fiercely.

"This is your surprise." Josie opened her coat with a seductive smile.

Beca gasped at the sight, but quickly averted her eyes. Cynthia-Rose saw no problem in staring at Josie's boobs openly while Lilly looked at her up and down slowly.

"I think red would go well with your outfit, how about I prick my finger and smear some blood on you?" Lily whispered quietly.

"Ew, what?" Josie closed her coat and glared at Cynthia-Rose. "Stop staring."

"Dude, you flashed us." Cynthia snorted. "I've seen better."

"Ok guys, go away." Beca pushed the two unhelpful friends away and then glared at Josie. "What the fuck are you doing?! I have a girlfriend!"

"What!" Josie shouted, then looked extremely embarrassed. "God, that was her, wasn't it? I'm so sorry Beca, when you said you did I thought you were just playing hard to get so I thought I would turn up, like this. God, fuck. I'm so embarrassed."

"Just go." Beca was angry, as she slammed the door on her face and ran upstairs.

Aubrey was packing and crying at the same time which is never a good idea, as her tears obscured everything and she didn't really see what she was packing. Stacie and Chloe were pleading her to talk, but she couldn't talk. Beca had cheated. Beca had cheated. Aubrey's heart hurt. Her girlfriend of four years had cheated on her with some brunette bimbo.

This thought was burning in her mind when Beca ran into their room, she looked confused at all the clothes strewn around the bedroom. Aubrey saw her face and she felt her anger building, she stormed up to Beca and slapped her hard. Beca reeled back and groaned at the impact.

"You are fucking asshole, you know that!?" Aubrey breathed as her tears fell but her anger grew, when Beca simply sighed

"Stacie and Chloe, leave." Beca said, leaving no argument as the two girls scurried away. "Can you sit?"

"Is sitting down going to make me feel any better than you're cheating on me?" Aubrey snapped.

"Aubrey, I'm not cheating on you." Beca shouted angrily. "Josie didn't believe I had a girlfriend and came by like that as some form of seduction. I would never cheat on you, I love you!"

That made Aubrey stop, she sank on the edge of their bed. "Beca she came to our home for a fucking booty call, wearing next to nothing. How do you think that makes me feel?"

"I didn't ask her to come! I hardly even know her, when I found out that she had some crazy crush on me I steered clear of her which probably led to her become desperate and come up with that idiotic plan. I have nothing to do with that." Beca argued. "I understand why you jumped to conclusions but now that I've told you, you believe me right?"

Aubrey didn't say anything, Beca huffed in annoyance. "Aubrey, I love you. I'm with you. I'm utterly devoted to you. Why would I ruin all this, for some office whore?"

"I believe you." Aubrey said quietly.

Beca let out a relieved sigh and approached her, intending to hug her tightly but Aubrey held her hand up.

"Who looks better in lingerie?" Aubrey asked in a half-teasing tone, she was feeling slightly insecure about herself.

Josie was clearly a knock out, Aubrey had never really been self-conscious but when Beca become this hot shot DJ and producer, beautiful women would literally throw themselves at Beca - or turn up half-naked at her doorstep... Yet, Beca never showed any interest, her attention was always on Aubrey.

"Umm." Beca pondered, Aubrey threw a pillow at a face. "Ouch. What was that for?"

"You're being-"

Aubrey's insult died on her lips as she was suddenly pinned down on the bed, with Beca's lips passionately kissing hers.

"There's no contest." Beca whispered against her lips.

Aubrey wrapped her arms around Beca's neck and pulled her in for a searing kiss, Aubrey moaned into the kiss when Beca softly bit her bottom lip. Her moans didn't halt, as Beca's hands started to wonder along the length of her body.

"Are we going to watch this film or are we going to get a live sex show from the two of you?" Chloe interrupted.

All the Bellas were standing in the bedroom with smirks planted on their faces, Beca sighed and Aubrey looked equally annoyed at the interruption.

"I think I'd like the live sex show." Stacie said as she looked at the scene in front of her with a quirked eyebrow.

"No live sex show." Beca said, getting up and straightening her ruffled clothes. "Everyone downstairs."

Stacie grumbled about it, but they all filed out. Beca turned to Aubrey who was still laying on the bed looking at her with lustful eyes, that Beca loved.

"Later." Beca said with smirk, she held her hand out to help Aubrey up.

"I love you." Aubrey whispered into Beca's ear, kissing her cheek.

"I love you too." Beca leaned in for a kiss.

"Will you too stop fucking like kangaroos and come down!" Amy screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt: Aubrey gets stuck on a crossword, Beca helps her out. Just a cute moment. Thanks :)**

Aubrey sighed impatiently, again. Beca turned round in their bed and frowned at her girlfriend who was sitting up, doing her Sunday crossword. It was their usually routine. Beca would snooze while Aubrey would drink her coffee and complete a crossword. This morning was different though because Aubrey was struggling.

"What's wrong?" Beca yawned as she sat up.

"Just stuck." Aubrey mumbled in a defeated tone. "I have one left but for the life of me I can't think what the answer is."

"Read out the clue." Beca said, interested now.

Aubrey always finished the crossword, Beca hated to tell her sometimes but she was incredibly intelligent and knew most things.

"Foolishly sentimental." Aubrey read out. "7 letters. M, space, U, space, L, space, N."

Beca knew instantly the answer but Aubrey was impatient and only gave her five seconds.

"I'm going to look it up." Aubrey grabbed her phone.

"That's cheating." Beca said, gasping dramatically.

"No, it's researching." Aubrey argued, but she was wavering.

"Who knew that researching and cheating were so similar?" Beca said with a laugh, Aubrey nudged her with her shoulder.

"Well, do you know what it is?" Aubrey huffed, throwing her phone to the end of the bed, then folded her arms with a sulky look on her face.

"Wait." Beca said quietly as she closed her eyes.

"For what?"

"Let me just revel in knowing something you don't." Beca smirked, Aubrey swatted her arm.

"Tell me!" Aubrey demanded.

"It's maudlin." Beca said.

"Of course!" Aubrey cried, then excitedly wrote it down and threw her newspaper up. "Finished! Thanks babe."

Aubrey turned to Beca with a huge smile on her face, her girlfriend always had the ability to surprise her with her intelligence and mind. Aubrey kissed her cheek tenderly.


	4. Chapter 4

Beca was in the zone, she was in her own studio and music was blaring through her headphones loudly. Her surroundings had faded away, all her concentration was on the music, every beat was coursing through her. Beca closed her eyes, sank down in her chair with a smile on her face. The remix was coming together, finally.

A body suddenly straddled her, Beca nearly jumped out of her skin but then she inhaled and smelt the familiar scent Chanel perfume and coconut shampoo. Keeping her eyes shut, she wrapped her arms around her wife and pulled her close, this incited a girlish giggle which intensified when Beca began kissing her neck slowly.

"How did you know it was me?" Aubrey asked softly.

"Your smell." Beca whispered into her ear.

"Open your eyes, I want to show you something." Aubrey said, with a groan Beca complied

The woman looking down at her was brunette, she didn't have the beautiful blond locks of her wife. In complete shock, Beca jumped up, throwing Aubrey off her lap in the process. Aubrey off balance, fell to the ground.

"Well, that's not the reaction I expected." Aubrey said drily, standing up and dusting herself off, Beca felt bad but she was just staring blankly at her, Aubrey sighed and walked past her.

The girls were in the lounge waiting for Aubrey to appear, they all wanted to see Beca's reaction. They had told Aubrey that it was a bad idea, Beca would react badly but there was no stopping her. Aubrey had wanted a change, that's what she told them anyway but Chloe knew that it was more than that.

About three weeks ago, Aubrey and Beca had been at a restaurant and they'd bumped into several of Beca's ex- girlfriends, for Beca it was a night of ghosts of girlfriends past and for Aubrey it was a hellish night of seeing long, leggy brunettes flirt with her wife even though she was sitting there beside her and they had partners of their own.

On the drive home, Aubrey couldn't stop thinking about the fact that they'd all be beautiful brunettes.

"Have you only ever dated brunettes before me?" Aubrey suddenly asked.

They had never really discussed their past relationships, they'd talked about the number of girlfriends but never really any details but it hadn't really mattered because they knew that what they had was forever and their respective pasts didn't matter.

"What?" Beca asked frowning, looking at her and then back at the road.

"Your girlfriends. They've all been brunette, right?" Aubrey said.

"I guess, but now I'm married to a gorgeous blonde. So I don't think it matters." Beca said, taking one hand of the wheel to clutch Aubrey's.

"So, your type was brunette." Aubrey stated, she knew that she was heading towards an argument and she was being unreasonable.

"Obviously not totally." Beca argued, taking her hand back. "What is this about?"

"Nothing." Aubrey said quietly.

Beca looked over at her, she knew that Aubrey was lying but let it go.

Aubrey didn't let it go, she relayed the night to Chloe, who thought she was being a little silly.

"So what?" Chloe asked, shaking her head at Aubrey. "You're the one she married. Beca loves you, she doesn't care if you're blonde. You're being really stupid."

"Thanks Chloe, you're a great help." Aubrey said angrily. "Her type was brunette. That's what she likes."

"You're being obsessive. You've been together for years. Has she ever said that she doesn't like your hair?"

Chloe couldn't believe that she was having this conversation with Aubrey, but she was going to amuse her and perhaps show her, how silly she was being.

"Of course not." Aubrey muttered, then the idea of dying her hair came to her mind. "She wouldn't admit it, if it was the case."

Then Aubrey did it, now here they all were. Beca was staring at her from over the kitchen island and the girls were looking between them. Waiting for a reaction.

"What did you do?" Beca asked, looking over Aubrey's hair which had been transformed to caramel locks.

"What does it look like?" Aubrey said, grabbing a water bottle and taking a pensive sip.

"It looks like you dyed your hair." Beca said, her eyes never leaving the locks.

"Don't you like it?" Flicking her hair behind her shoulder, a move that Beca had loved when it was gorgeous blonde hair.

"Its different." Beca said slowly.

"That means she doesn't." Amy said unhelpfully, the girls shoved her and Beca glared at all of them.

"Why are you here?" Beca asked angrily.

"Enjoying the show." Amy said as if it was obvious.

"We'll leave you two to it." Chloe said suddenly, ushering all the girls out, even though they protested.

It was just Beca and Aubrey, the silence was thick between them.

"I thought you would like it, seeing as brunette is your type." Aubrey was the first one to speak, Beca's head shot up.

"You're my one and only type, Aubrey Posen is my type." Beca said angrily. "You know, I knew that it bothered you that my ex girlfriends had all been brunette when we had that conversation that night. How about talking about it, instead of doing this? That's what couples do."

"I thought you would prefer it." Aubrey shot back defensively.

"I like my wife, to look like my wife. Natural." Beca emphasised the last word. "I prefer you be comfortable with who you are, Aubrey you're a blonde."

Aubrey didn't respond, she didn't know how to. Beca sighed.

"When did you start giving a shit about what I thought?" Beca asked half seriously, smirking at her in the usual way.

"I don't know." Aubrey said shaking her head. "Just seeing your ex-girlfriends, all beautiful brunettes. It made me feel... like I didn't fit into your conception of beauty or I wasn't really your type."

"I've dated a red head." Beca said with a shrug, then became pensive. "Actually I think she was a brunette with dyed red hair. Or was she?"

"Beca!" Aubrey said angrily, Beca was seriously getting off track.

"Sorry, sorry. You really thought that?" Beca chuckled a little, Aubrey looked up and glared at her. "Sorry. Sorry. But I can't help laugh, you're totally bonkers. I don't think you realise how much I love you."

Aubrey blushed, she always did when Beca spoke to her like she was the only woman in the world. Only person who mattered.

"I'm an idiot." Aubrey mumbled.

Beca pulled her closer, wrapping her arms tightly around Aubrey's waist. "What was that?" She whispered in Aubrey's ear.

"I'm an idiot." Aubrey mumbled into Beca's shoulder.

Beca chuckled. "Yeah, you are." Aubrey jokingly hit her hip. "I love you for who you are and I'll keep telling you that until you get used it."

Beca sealed this promise with a soft kiss. Aubrey noticed her staring at her hair, she felt very self-conscious.

"Stop staring." Aubrey said finally after a couple more seconds of staring on Beca's part.

"Sorry, I'm just getting used it." Beca said, "So how long does it take to grow out?"

"A few months." Aubrey said, brushing her fingers through her hair.

"Don't be surprised if I don't recognise you now and again." Beca said with a smirk, Aubrey rolled her eyes at this and stuck her tongue out at Beca.


	5. Chapter 5

**What's Your Name**

Beca was buzzing. The dance floor was full, everyone was jumping and throwing their hands in the air. Beca could feel their energy and that fuelled her, along with generous gulps from her vodka and Diet Coke. Her set was coming to end, as Jezzy stood behind her waiting for her wrap up.

"This is the last one from me, my beautiful people!" Beca shouted into her mic, grinning at the groans coming from the floor. "Let's slow it down shall we, so grab that lady or that gentleman and get nice and cosy. Bodily contact is a must for this one."

Usher's Climax mix with 's Bump N' Grind came on. Everyone lost their shit and there was some serious grinding going on, Beca chuckled.

"How am I supposed to top that?" Jezzy asked, shaking his head as he took off his leather jacket and took his headphones from his bag.

"You'll do great." Beca said as she patted him on the back and left.

Right outside we're two brunette girls waiting for her. This was a frequent occurrence, Beca was always open to their propositions but it was too early to be settling for these two. She said so when they approached her, they looked a little disappointed but they insisted for a dance. Beca complied. She quickly found herself in a very hot sandwich, as they both touched and started to kiss her. It was moments like these that Beca realised how lucky she was.

It was quickly over and as promised they shyly waved at her as she walked towards the VIP section. It was quieter here and no one bothered her that much, also she liked flirting with the barmaid Jenny who would blush furiously and chastise her for making moves on a happily married woman.

Beca looked up as she ascended the stairs, preparing some scandalous compliment that would make Jenny blush, but she was quickly distracted by a beautiful blond who was sitting at the bar. She looked like she rather be anywhere but here, as she nursed her martini and half-listened to her friends talk around her. Beca was instantly attracted and knew that she had found her target for the night.

Beca took a seat at the opposite end of the bar so she could observe her prey for the evening. Jenny wondered over, placing a vodka martini in front of Beca.

"No way, she's too high class for you." Jenny said, as she followed Beca's unwavering gaze.

"How rude!" Beca said with a smirk. "I'm high class!"

"You sleep with beautiful but dumb girls." Jenny argued as she wiped the bar down. "She would never stoop to your level."

"So she's out of my league?" Beca narrowed her eyes jokingly at Jenny. "Don't you find me attract Jen?"

"You're very attractive, beautiful even, but she'd be able to sense your BS from a mile away. You're too insincere and a womaniser for the likes of her." Jenny said with a laugh as Beca scowled at her.

"I'm a good pretender." Beca said with a quirk of an eyebrow.

"Not that good." Jenny said as she went over to a customer.

Beca shook her head, as she looked back the blond. High class or not, Beca would get her into her bed. Beca let her eyes roam the blond's back, her black dress clung to her just right, her hands were elegant with immaculate red nail varnish. Beca could imagine those hands gripping her satin sheets as Beca made love to her.

Beca just had to wait until she was alone, away from her pesky little friends, it was hard getting a woman into bed when they're distracted by their friends. Beca just needed half an hour with her and they'd be leaving hand in hand towards a fun filled night.

By the time Beca finished her vodka martini, her patience was rewarded as her friends left her at the bar. They'd spent the last five minutes trying to convince her to join them on the dance floor but she held her position and they stomped off slowly, promising to be back soon for more drinks. This was the moment. Beca called over Jenny.

"What's she drinking?" Beca asked quickly, she only had a limited time before a friend came back.

"Pink cosmopolitan." Jenny answered, Beca gave her look as she couldn't believe it.

"Jesus Christ. Make one on the fly." Beca said, as she stared at the woman who hadn't looked up from her phone since her friends had left.

Jenny shook her head but did so quickly. "You're going to need more than alcohol to get a woman like that in your bed."

"That's mean!" Beca shot out.

"It's true."

"So, when's the last time you had sex with your husband?" Beca asked, Jenny glared at her. "You know, you can always call me if you need a hand or two."

"My husband would kill you, if he heard you talking like this." Jenny said, she was blushing a lot now.

"He can help too." Beca said with a laugh. "In fact, I'll teach him a thing or two about pleasing women."

"Your cosmopolitan." Jenny said, ignoring Beca, then quickly rushing away.

"Thank you." Beca called after her.

Then she turned to her target, who still was furiously tapping away on her phone. Beca approached her confidently, when she was a few feet away the lady looked up. Beca smiled at her, placing her drink in front of her.

"You look like you needed another one." Beca said, sitting next to the woman. "Work?"

Beca pointed at the phone which had been set aside now. The woman pulled the drink closer to her, twirling the contents slowly and then taking a long sip.

"Yes." The woman answered, Beca smiled at the sound of the woman's voice, it was impossibly sexy and endearing, Beca wanted her speak more. Monosyllabic answers weren't going to cut it.

"What do you?" Beca asked.

"What do you think I do?" The woman asked, staring at Beca, challenging her.

Beca looked at the woman in front of her. She was immaculate; not a hair out of place, her dress wasn't too sexy or revealing but it screamed elegance and money.

"Something corporate." Beca said slowly, her answer made the woman smile a little. "No?"

"No. I'm a defence lawyer." The woman answered, Beca was impressed and found it sexy as hell that she was, nothing more sexy than an intelligent woman.

"Impressive." Beca commented. "And sexy."

"Why?" The woman questioned, tilting her head slightly. "Every time someone tries to hit on me, they say that."

Beca was taking a drink when the woman said this, it went down the wrong way and she started coughing. It was embarrassing. She could sense the woman laughing silently beside her.

"Am I that obvious?" Beca looked at her with a smirk.

"Well, the drink, the approaching me when I'm alone and the staring from across the bar." The woman laid out, each observation made Beca cringe.

"Shit. I tried to come off as suave but that's gone to shit." Beca said, chuckling softly. "To answer your question, I find intelligence very sexy and one usually equates lawyer with being smart. Unless you're a stupid lawyer, or a corrupt one, then I'll take it back."

"One of the better answers I've gotten." The woman conceded. "I'm going to go look for my friends."

Beca frowned, this wasn't going how she planned at all. The woman started to get up but Beca stopped her with a hand on her wrist.

"What's your name?" Beca asked, the woman sat back down on the edge of her seat as if she was preparing to leave soon.

"Why do you want to know?" The woman asked.

"Just wondering what name to say when we're fucking later tonight." Beca said outright, trying a different tack.

"You think a lot of yourself, don't you?" The woman accused, slightly angry.

"Yes." Beca answered honestly. "But, right now, I'm thinking a lot of you. Particularly what you look like naked and if you're the silent type or a screamer."

"Excuse me?"

"Your name?" Beca said, ignoring the woman's growing ire. "Please."

"So, you go from being suave to a grade A pain in the ass?" The woman questioned.

"That's rude." Beca said with a smirk, this woman was feisty. "I really want to kiss you right now. Can I kiss you?"

This stunned the woman into silence. Beca leaned in slightly, the woman placed a finger on her lips delicately.

"I'm taken." The woman said with a smirk, Beca looked down at her left hand, as the woman waggled her fourth finger.

Beca withdrew a little and felt a little deflated, but she wasn't one to give up easily. "Happily?"

The woman laughed sincerely at this, covering her mouth in this ladylike fashion when she did as if she shouldn't be laughing.

"It was nice meeting you." The woman said standing, she walked a few steps and stopped, turning towards Beca with the sexiest smile. "Maybe we'll meet again."

Then she was gone. Beca hadn't ever felt more disappointed in her life, not because she hadn't got the woman in bed but she hadn't got her name. What was her name?


	6. Chapter 6

**Prompt from Crusnik101: Beca pines over Aubrey and finally has the courage to ask out on a date...**

 **Dear readers, please feel free to send me any prompt ideas you may have! Thanks for reading :)**

"Beca! Beca!" Amy shouted waving her hand in front of the brunettes face.

Beca looked away from Aubrey, and turned angrily to Amy. "What?!"

"Dude you have it bad." Amy said with a chuckle, as she looked towards Aubrey, who was discussing the set list with Chloe.

It was after the incident at the competition, Beca punching someone, breaking the window - well that was Amy but she would never admit it, she still maintains that an evil koala spirit had attacked her soul, whatever that meant- and Beca being sent to jail for property damage. All in all, it was a shit time.

After her dad had bailed her out and gave her the third degree about what her responsibilities were and what she should be doing with her life, Beca just wanted to go curl up in her bed and never emerge. Instead she found the Bellas, except for Aubrey, waiting to greet her and check she was okay. Aubrey's absence was deeply felt by Beca who was constantly aware whether the blond was in the room or in premises. Chloe had said something about Aubrey being disappointed with Beca and angry that she had lost her temper, Beca couldn't help roll her eyes at that. It was so typical Aubrey, if anyone put a foot wrong in life or in choreography then they would be scolded.

Beca couldn't believe that she had a huge crush on the girl, she was the complete opposite of Beca and not her usual type. Jesse liked to point out that it was a humungous step up from the usual who were silly sorority girls and generally girls missing a few brain cells. Jesse was rude. But right. Aubrey was on a different league to those girls. Above and beyond them in intellect, wit, and looks. She had ambition and strive, she knew what she wanted and she went for it with all her might and heart. Failure was an alien concept to her, being not perfect was alien to her. Aubrey was intense. Beca couldn't believe when she realised that all she wanted to do was kiss the hell out of her.

The realisation came when they were arguing over the set list, it was only them in the practice room. Beca was standing there making very valid points to why it should be changed and Aubrey was busy packing up, trying to ignore her but Beca knew what buttons to push to make her pay attention. Aubrey knew what buttons to push right back. They ended up screaming at each other. It was in a lull of silent, as Beca furiously looked at her that she felt it. This warm feeling in her stomach, a feeling that was completely alien to her. Beca had never suffered with crushing on someone. At that moment she felt the crush, it was crushing her and she couldn't believe it or do anything about it. She wanted to kiss Aubrey Posen in that moment. Beca wanted to kiss her tenderly and touch her all over, she wanted crazy fucking sex kisses from Aubrey and most of all she wanted just wanted to embrace her. Wrap her arms around her waist and pull her in, take her all in.

It terrified her. Instead of carrying on with the argument, she stormed off with Aubrey screaming something about being a child behind her. Beca ignored her, she was sure that she would have done something if she'd stayed. Distance, that's what she needed.

And that's what she did. Beca was never alone in a room with Aubrey again, there was always someone there, preferably someone stood between them, Beca needed distance. When ever Aubrey came closer, she would take several steps back and pretend to look at something on her phone, as if she wasn't aware of what she was doing. Instead of screaming at each other face to face, Beca would argue from a great distance away. It wasn't the same thrill she got from being close but it would have to do, Beca couldn't control herself around Aubrey.

It annoyed her, even angered her at times. Why did this annoying, privileged, daddy's girl, have this effect on her? Sure she was gorgeous and intelligent but she was such a know it all, bossy and highly annoying. Like a fly, she buzzed around Beca, demanding for perfect footwork and complete compliance to her every order.

Yet, Beca would find herself glancing at her for long periods during practice. Memorising every part of her face, watching her hips glide as she danced and sway as she walked, watching her stomp about the practice room, waggling her perfect finger at them. Aubrey had very elegant, long fingers and Beca wanted to kiss every digit. It was this thought she had in mind when Amy had interrupted her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Beca retorted, looking at her feet uncomfortably.

"Right." Amy said with a sly look. "So, you don't want to be in pining down our little blond dictator and ravaging her right now?"

"You couldn't be further from my truth." Beca said indignantly but she could feel herself getting all hot at the very thought, getting up and collecting her stuff as Aubrey called the end of practice.

"You should just go ask her out." Amy said, ignoring Beca's negation. "I bet she would say yes."

Beca just looked at Amy, she felt her reassurance but when she looked back at Aubrey, that went away. Aubrey was too good for her and Beca doubted that Aubrey actually liked her, she tolerated her at the most.

"Stop talking." Beca said, as she shrugged on her leather jacket, she had to get out of here.

"Fine, could you just wait here with my bags, I just need to go to the washroom." Amy said, not waiting for a reply, she left Beca with her luggage and jogged first to the piano for some reason and then out of the practice room, she was going to one of her boyfriends country homes for the weekend and brought all her bags to practice, Aubrey hadn't been happy about it, especially when girls kept tripping on them.

Beca sighed and sat back down. Most of the girls had filed out now, Chloe and Stacie were the only ones left. Beca kept looking over at the door for Amy to return before she was left alone. Chloe and Stacie were walking out, Beca started to panic. There were three big suitcases, how the hell would she be able to leave!? Then the girls were gone, shut the door behind them and it was just Aubrey and Beca.

Aubrey hadn't even noticed Beca in the room, she was too busy looking at the sheet music before her and making amendments. Beca thought of just slinking off, Amy's bags would be perfectly safe, Aubrey was here.

Before she knew it, she was walking towards the door. Beca went to open it but it wouldn't budge. She tried the handle again, yanking it down and pushing the door. Beca tried again, yanking the handle down more forcefully and pushing the door with her shoulder. It was locked. Amy. Fucking Amy. Beca would kill her. Beca began to screaming at Amy through the door, she was sure she was there, waiting and laughing her head off.

"What are you doing?" Aubrey shouted from the other side of the room.

"I'm going to kill her." Beca whispered angrily, ignoring Aubrey. "I'm going to fucking kill her."

"What?" Aubrey started to head in her direction, Beca could feel that crushing feel and that warm feeling in her stomach intensify as Aubrey got closer.

Moving away from the door and away from Aubrey. "Amy locked the door, do you have the keys?"

"Good grief, are you guys children or something?" Aubrey said in an exasperated fashion, as she walked over to the piano. "They're not here. For goodness sake, she took my keys."

"Well aren't you helpful." Beca said dryly, Aubrey scowled at her.

She got her phone from her pocket and tried Amy's phone, she wouldn't answer. Then she tried Chloe, she was sure that Chloe would be able to get the keys from Amy. She didn't answer. Beca went through her contacts of the Bellas, none of them would answer. What the hell was going on?

"Well?" Aubrey asked impatiently. "Any answer?"

"Yes, they all answered and asked my how I was doing, we had a wonderful chat about the weather." Beca said sarcastically. "You're standing in front of me, I haven't got an answer."

"I'll call Chloe." Aubrey said as she got her phone, she rang the number. "She's not answering. She said she was going back to our dorm and study. I'll try Stacie."

Beca came to a realisation and couldn't believe it. They were all in it together. Amy had included them in her little plot. They wanted Beca to admit her feelings for the Aubrey, they had locked them in here like it was some stupid middle school game. This was ridiculous.

"Stacie isn't answering either, I'll try Amy." Aubrey said, she looked a little angry at being ignored.

"She's not going to answer, none of them are." Beca said, sitting down, she might as well make herself comfortable. It was going to be a long wait.

Beca would never admit her feelings, pining for someone was way easier than confronting them about their feelings.

"Is this some stupid prank?" Aubrey asked angrily. "Cause it's not funny!"

"Don't yell at me! I'm stuck in here with you." Beca shouted right back. "Do you think this is how I want to spend my Friday afternoon?"

"This is not how the Bellas act, we act with decorum and class, not pulling silly, little pranks on each other." Aubrey rattled on.

"Well, that sounds very boring." Beca said, as she slumped back in her chair.

"I blame you." Aubrey said, pointing an accusing finger.

"Of course you do." Beca said rolling her eyes. "It would be too much effort for you to be rational."

"You're saying I'm being irrational?"

"I am. Don't worry, most women suffer from the same disease." Beca said, she saw Aubrey's anger building as she ground her teeth, but she didn't care. "I'll point out, once again, I'm locked in here with you."

Aubrey started pacing the room. "They're so stupid. I expected more from Chloe."

"Will you sit down, you're making me nauseous." Beca said, as she watched Aubrey walk up and down.

"Why aren't you bothered?" Aubrey asked angrily. "It's so like you to just give up and just sit down and take it."

"What would you like me to do?" Beca shot out. "I've tried calling them, you've tried calling them. Would you like me to break down the door?"

Aubrey lifted a single eyebrow. Beca sighed and got up. "Fine."

Beca faced the door, it seemed pretty solid. First she gave it a few strong kicks, it didn't even move the slightest. Then she pushed her shoulder against it as hard as she could as she yanked the handle down. All the while, Aubrey just stood there grinning at Beca's plight.

"How about you help? Instead of standing there like a lemon." Beca said angrily, at this Aubrey stomped over and pushed Beca away.

Aubrey had no success either but Beca had to admit it was entertaining to watch her try. One particular meek push made Beca laugh out loud which was the wrong thing to do. Aubrey turned to her and gave her a very dirty look.

"How about you help?" Aubrey asked the same question.

"You pushed me away." Beca said, she stood behind Aubrey and pushed, then Aubrey pushed. "How about some coordination? On three. One, two, three."

Beca pushed on three, Aubrey pushed just after.

"I said on three. It was a pretty simple instruction." Beca said with smirk, Aubrey whacked her without turning around. "Ouch, what was that for?"

"Wipe that stupid smirk off you face." Aubrey said as she strained against the door.

"How did you know I smirking?"

"I could hear it." Aubrey simply said. "One, two, three."

The door creaked a bit but didn't budge. It was a well and truly solid door. Standing behind Aubrey was intoxicating for Beca, she could smell her perfume and shampoo. Beca felt like wrapping her arms around her, but quickly moved away before any of the silliness could be carried out.

"Giving up?" Aubrey challenged as Beca went back to her seat.

"It's not going to move. I rather save my strength for something more important." Beca answered, slumping down in her seat.

"Like fucking one of your silly sorority girls." Aubrey said out of nowhere, as she placed her back against the door and glared at Beca.

"Wow. Where did that come from?" Beca asked with a chuckle. "But yes, that's seems like a sufficient reason."

Aubrey crossed her arms and looked anywhere but Beca.

"At least I'm fucking someone. What about you?" Beca said angrily, she resented Aubrey judging her. "Or are you going to die a spinster?"

It was too much, Beca had gone too far but she was angry and being so close to Aubrey made her confused, she was lashing out.

"Fuck you. You don't know anything about me." Aubrey fumed, feeling both angry and hurt by Beca's words.

"Ooo, daddy's little girl swears." Beca said with a smirk, inside she was thinking how hot it was when Aubrey had sworn. "That's refreshing."

"I have sex." Aubrey declared, she wasn't going to let Beca win. "I just don't have sex with anything, like you. I don't want to catch anything."

"Who? Who have you had sex with?" Beca asked, intrigued now. "Let me guess, daddy's friends sons and daughters, he wouldn't want you having sex with any paupers."

"Fuck you." Aubrey said uncomfortably, proving that Beca was right.

"That's twice you've said that, Aubrey Posen do you want to fuck me?" Beca said, standing up and walking towards Aubrey who looked shocked and confused.

"You wish." Aubrey said spitefully.

Beca stopped, looking at Aubrey up and down slowly, Aubrey shifted uncomfortable under the gaze.

"I do." Beca whispered, as thoughts of Aubrey under her came to her mind, Aubrey kissing her and images of her giggling as they tumbled into bed.

"What?" Aubrey said shocked.

Beca turned away. "Nothing."

"No you said 'I do'." Aubrey pointed out slowly, leaning against the door with her arms folded.

"I think you're hearing things Posen." Beca replied, "perhaps hearing aids are in order."

"I see you looking at me." Aubrey said softly, Beca's head shot up at that. "Do you think I wouldn't notice? You're pretty obvious. You want me Beca Mitchel and it's killing you."

Beca stayed silent.

"You're nothing though. Do you really think I'd be interested in you?" Aubrey lashed out, she wanted to hurt her as Beca had hurt her with her comments. "You a lost soul, going nowhere. You bed simple girls to bolster your ego. Has no one ever told you that it's quality not quantity? I may not sleep around much but at least the people I sleep with will inherit Fortune 500 companies, they have something. What do you have? Maybe that's why your father didn't want anything to do with you and your mother let you go."

Beca was on her feet in a shot, storming over to Aubrey. Placing two hands either side of her, so she couldn't escape, trapping her against the door.

"You're a spiteful bitch, you know that?" Beca spat, her face inches away from Aubrey's. "You don't know me. Do not presume you know anything about my life."

"I could say the same to you." Aubrey sneered, unfolding her arms and standing tall.

The two women stared at one another for a minute, gaging each other. Figuring each other out.

"I'm sorry." Beca said softly, her head sinking.

Aubrey was surprised by this apology, but she couldn't bring herself to say the same, this didn't come unnoticed to Beca.

"Don't you have something to say?" Beca asked.

"What would you like me to say?" Aubrey retorted, their aggressive postures were back.

"That your sorry for those bitchy and mean things you said." Beca answered angrily, she moved closer, in a threatening manner but it just turned her on as she went into Aubrey's personal space.

"How about you be honest for once?" Aubrey said, visibly feeling uncomfortable at their proximity, feeling Beca's heat.

Beca swallowed at that, turning her head away. Then thought, fuck it, what did she have to lose?

"I like you Aubrey. I mean really like you. I want to be with you." Beca said, looking away from Aubrey, she couldn't bring herself to look at how her words were being taken. "Not only in a sexual way, I mean I do want you in that way, but I just want to be with you. Holding your hand. Supporting you. Being there for you. I guess that's love. I guess I love you."

Beca moved away from Aubrey, taking a step back, looking at her feet.

"You annoy the hell out of me and you're really bossy. Yet, I cannot stop thinking about you. You're strong, independent, beautiful, intelligent. To me you're perfect, even with you're imperfections that your try to perfect, to me you're amazing." Beca said slowly, she looked up, Aubrey wasn't look at her. "Shit. They're stupid plan worked. I was sure that I wouldn't admit my feelings for you, just because they're locked me in here with you. But being alone with you, close to you, just makes me fucking crazy. I want to kiss you and argue with you at the same time."

Aubrey still didn't say anything. Beca sighed, at least it was out now, she thought.

"I know this is probably hilarious to you. That I would like you, I mean, were so different. I'm not like one of those people you sleep with, I'm not rich and I'm certainly not perfect. I don't know what I could possi-"

Aubrey pulled Beca by her lapels towards her. Beca was so surprised that she fell forward, bumping foreheads with Aubrey who moaned at the contact, falling back against the door.

"Shit I'm sorry." Beca apologised, although she was sure it wasn't her fault. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Aubrey said rubbing her forehead. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Beca said softly, she took a step back but stopped when Aubrey wrapped her arms around her neck.

Aubrey was looking with a soft smile on her face. "Kiss me, Beca."

Beca was surprised by the request, Aubrey kept looking at her, waiting. Beca bent down slowly, placing a chaste kiss on Aubrey's lips. Beca closed her eyes as they're lips made contact. Then she backed away, Aubrey's eyes remained closed, as if she was savouring the kiss.

"Again."

Beca placed another chaste kiss on Aubrey's lips, but this time, Aubrey held her there. Their lips joined together in perfect union. Aubrey backed away, opening her eyes to meet Beca's eyes.

"That was-" Beca tried but stopped, what was it? There was no way explaining what that was, it went way beyond tenderness and love.

"Put your arms around me, Beca." Aubrey said quietly. "I want you hold me."

Beca complied straight away, putting her arms around Aubrey's hips and pulling her close, so their foreheads were touching. Looking at each other.

"You're perfect to me." Aubrey whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Prompt: Aubrey doesn't like it when Beca calls her "** **dude** "

 **Please send me prompts and suggestions!**

Aubrey was in the kitchen preparing dinner when there was a knock on the door. Aubrey halted chopping the onions and waited for Beca to get the door.

"Beca!" No answer. "Beca! Can you get the door?"

No answer. Aubrey sighed, she probably had her headphones on at a stupidly high level, Aubrey joked that by the age of 30, Beca would have lost her hearing and Aubrey would have to learn sign language.

Wiping her hands on a dishcloth, she opened the door, Jesse and Chloe were on the other side. Too busy talking to one another about some film, to notice that the door opened. Aubrey left it open and went back to cooking. It took another 5 minutes for the couple to notice the open door, when the did they simple carried on talking at the stepped into the Mitchell household.

"Hello Bree." Chloe said happily, skipping over and giving Aubrey a wet kiss on her cheek. "Do you need help?"

"Hey." Aubrey said, giving Chloe a peck back. "Could you do the vegetables?"

"Where's Beca?" Jesse asked.

"Where do you think?" Aubrey said with a tilt of the head, Jesse grinned and made his way to Beca's office.

Beca had converted the whole space, it was more like a mini-studio rather than a office. There was a desk full of music sheets, in one corner there were three different guitars, in another a keyboard, a soundboard and small soundproof booth. Aubrey thought it wasn't good to bring work home, let alone have a whole room dedicated to it but Beca had pointed out that she wouldn't need to be at work and could be home with her more. Aubrey conceded that it was probably better but Beca still managed to be in that room more than any other, except their bedroom perhaps where they spent the majority of their time together.

When Jesse went in, Beca did have her headphones firmly placed on her head and was furiously tapping away on her laptop. He softly tapped on her shoulder to get her attention. It took a few minutes before she turned around and greeted him, Beca wasn't one to rush.

"Hey dude!" Beca said, standing up and giving her best friend a hug.

"What you up to?" Jesse asked as he tried to peek at the laptop screen but Beca was quick to close the lip and wag her finger at him.

"Nosey." Beca teased. "It's not ready yet."

"Who are you producing for now? Madonna? Lady Gaga?" Jesse asked with a smile, Beca had really moved up in the world, he wouldn't be surprised if she was.

"I wish." Beca grinned foolishly. "It's for an indie band in New York, they're pretty good, this is my third time writing and producing for them."

"Neat." Jesse said enthusiastically, beca smiled broadly at him.

Jesse sometimes spoke as if he were in a 50s movie, it was weird and adorable at the same time. Beca always appreciated Jesse support which was constantly unfaltering, after years of friendship.

"Beca!" Aubrey called. "Make the salad!"

"I'm needed." Beca winked, Jesse grinned as he followed her, Beca was so whipped, he started doing a whipping sound as the walked into the kitchen.

Beca turned angrily to him. "Stop that!"

"You are totally whipped." Chloe agreed, taking a sip of her wine.

"I'm not." Beca said, as she started to assemble the salad ingredients, it was the only food that Aubrey trusted her to make, it was slightly insulting but Beca didn't mind, she made a mean salad and she had the tendency of burning anything else, there was no cooking involved with salads - so no fires or smoke.

"Aubrey calls and you go." Jesse pointed out as he hopped onto the kitchen island.

"Off." Aubrey said, without even turning around, Jesse gasped.

"How did you know?" Jesse asked, looking at Aubrey confused.

"My wife knows everything." Beca smirked.

"I bet she tells you to say that." Jesse muttered, Chloe choked on her drink, and started to giggle, Aubrey couldn't help but smile.

"You're hilarious." Beca deadpanned.

"I know." Jesse agreed, winking at Chloe.

"Dude, tell them I'm not whipped." Beca said, pouting at her wife, this made Aubrey laugh.

"You call your wife dude?" Chloe said chuckled, this wasn't the first time she had noticed but it was the first she asked.

"Yeah?" Beca answered. "I call everyone dude."

"But your wife?" Jesse questioned.

Beca sighed, it was obviously pick on Beca tonight. Usually it was Jesse, because he was such an easy target.

"Aubrey doesn't mind." Beca stated, hoping that would end the conversation.

"Well..." Aubrey began as she started plating dinner, Jesse and Chloe took their seats at the dinner table, sitting down to enjoy the shows that was about to unfold.

"What?" Beca said shocked, they'd been together for years and Beca had called Aubrey 'dude' at least hundreds of times, she'd never said anything.

"It's not exactly romantic." Aubrey pointed out as she carried the plates to the table, Beca followed her with the salad bowl. "I mean, firstly I'm not a 'dude' and secondly I'm not of your friends."

They both sat down, Beca leaned back down and narrowed her eyes at her wife. This was a surprising turn.

"It's a compliment." Aubrey raised an eyebrow, as they all began to dig in. "What it is! Being a dude is good."

"I don't want to be a dude." Aubrey frowned.

"I wouldn't want to be a dude either." Chloe concurred.

"I don't necessarily mind." Jesse added his two cents.

"Both of you shut up." Beca said, glaring at Jesse next to her and Chloe across her, then she turned to her wife. "You should have told me."

"I just have." Aubrey said nonchalantly.

"After years of marriage!" Beca said, a little annoyed. "You should have told me the first time, I called you dude. I would've stopped."

"It's not a big deal." Aubrey said shrugging, she didn't understand the big deal, sometimes her wife got caught up in silly things. "You know now."

"What should I call you instead?" Beca asked, setting her knife and fork down. "I'm a term of endearment down now."

"Term of endearment down?" Aubrey smiled, Beca was so funny sometimes.

"How about dudette?" Jesse suggested.

"No." Aubrey said straight away.

"Foxy lady." Chloe suggested, winking at Aubrey.

"Beca calls me that when we're drunk." Aubrey chucked, glancing at Beca who smiled warmly at her.

"Blonde dynamite." Jesse suggested.

"What?" Beca said, laughing at her best friend. "What does that even mean?"

"I don't know. Sounded good in my head." Jesse shrugged.

"Bumblebee." Chloe said, laughing at Beca's look. "What? It's a thing, my grandpa uses it."

"Do I look like a grandparent?" Beca asked. "You're both unhelpful. Shut up. Let me think a second."

Beca stared at Aubrey, who looked right back. Chloe and Jesse might as well not be there. It was moments like this that the outside world faded. Then Beca thought of one.

"I have one." Beca said softly. "I can't believe I don't call you this."

"What?" Aubrey asked, quirking her eyebrow, curious now.

"Love of my life." Beca whispered, they held each other's gaze, smiling at each other. "You know you are, right?"

"I do now." Aubrey said, her heart warming at Beca's words and the fact that she never failed to amaze her, with the love she had for her.

The moment was broken when both Chloe and Jesse pretended to be sick, gagging and sticking a finger into their mouths,

"You guys are sickening." Jesse stated, earning a slap across the back of hides heard from Beca. "Ouch! It's true!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Prompt from h (Guest): Aubrey and Beca haven't seen each other for 6 years after Barden when they meet again at the Barden Bellas reunion**

"You're going to be late." Melinda told Beca, but was ignored, as Beca jotted down more lyrics and started fiddling with the sound board. "Hey!"

"What?" Beca asked annoyed, looking up.

"You're going to be late." Melinda said again, snatching Beca's notebook. "Get going."

Beca huffed, standing up, as she shouldered on her leather jacket. "You know I'm the boss."

"I know." Melinda said, giving her a toothy grin. "Now, go."

"Did you reschedule tomorrow's meeting?" Beca asked, as she grabbed her phone and slipped it into her back pocket. "I have a feeling that tonight is going to be a long night and alcohol filled."

"Yep. 3 o'clock in the afternoon." Melinda said, putting Beca's notebook in Beca's leather satchel. "You deserve tonight boss, you work too hard."

"Don't I know it." Beca said as she stretched her back. "What you up to tonight? Something sickeningly romantic with Froyo?"

Melinda shoved her gently, scowling at her boss. Froyo was Beca's nickname for Melinda's boyfriend, the first two dates that they had, he had taken her to a frozen yoghurt place because he thought girls loved and were obsessed with frozen yoghurt - he himself didn't like it but he sat there as she ate and listened as she talked. Melinda had found it hilarious, Beca found it weird that Melinda went on a third date with the guy but after meeting Gregg - his actual name - she found, that she liked the man and he suited Melinda.

"Lots of sex is planned." Melinda said plainly, giggling at Beca's disgusted look.

"I did not need that image."

"You're welcome." Melinda said, as she handed gave the satchel to Beca. "Enjoy tonight."

"I'll try." Beca said, as they walked out the studio together, Melinda locking up behind her. "I'd rather finish the album."

"Well you can't, I'm not giving you the key tonight." Melinda said putting the said keys into her bag, Beca groaned.

"Bye." Beca waved as she walked to her car. "Enjoy your multiple orgasms."

Beca burst out of laughing at Melinda's face, which grew redder when some coworkers turned their direction. Beca was constantly embarrassing her.

"I hate you!"

"I love you!"

...

Beca arrived late at the hotel where the Bella reunion was taking place, everyone was there, excitedly catching up with one another. When Beca entered the room, Fat Amy was the first to notice her and came barrelling toward her. Squeezing the life out of her. Stacie inappropriately ran her hand down her body, several times, until Chloe pushed her out of the way and engulfed in her a tight hug. While Lily stroked the side of her face. All in all, it was far too much personal contact that Beca had to suffer through, but grudgingly she admitted that it was good to see them all, smiling at the other girls, as she attempted to free herself from Chloe's arms.

"Hey guys." Beca said, as they all sat down at huge table. "So, shots?"

"I like how you think Shortstack, let's get plastered before dinner comes out." Fat Amy called over the waiter and asked for twenty shots.

"How are you?" Chloe asked, snuggling into her side, as the other girls chatted amongst themselves.

"Chlo, I saw you a month ago." Beca said with a smirk, Chloe was acting as if they hadn't seen each in years.

Beca had kept in touch with the majority of the Bellas, sending messages here and there, meeting up for boozy lunches but dinners were reserved for Chloe, who she had always been close to. The only Bella that she hadn't seen was Aubrey, not once in 6 years. It was that moment that Aubrey returned from the toilet and sat opposite Beca.

Beca had somehow forgotten how beautiful the blonde was. Beca found herself staring at the woman, looking her over, seeing if she had changed at all. The laugh lines by her eyes were deeper, she looked very mature now, much more posed. Aubrey had looked mature at university but now, she was every inch a lady with a simple diamond necklace and black dress, her hair gracefully falling over her shoulder. Beca also noticed that her blue eyes were much more tired and there was the rigidness of Aubrey's straight back, still as unrelaxed as ever.

As Beca looked over Aubrey, she was unaware that Aubrey was scrutinising her as well. In Aubrey's eyes, Beca hadn't changed in her eyes. The leather jacket, the playful smirk that always graced her face, her furrowed brow seemed to be more pronounced now - as it was at university when Beca concentrated on her music, her eyes were stormy as ever. It was these she was looking at last when their eyes met. Neither one of the them looked away, challenging each other to be the first to back down.

There had always been something between them. Chloe called it serious sexual tension that couldn't be broken unless they had some serious sex, at this both of them looked reasonably disgusted but Chloe noticed that neither of them outright denied it. Perhaps it was because it was a tension that neither of them could understand, they couldn't stand each other yet they revelled in being together, enjoyed insulting one another and outdoing each other. It was childish but it was what their relationship was, they didn't how else to relate to one another. Aubrey ordered everyone around, Beca fought back just as hard, and teased her mercilessly. It was a relentless circle. Their relentless circle that they couldn't stop spinning in and it made them confused, dazed and incredibly dizzy. It was like they were on a merry-go-round, on opposite sides, never able to catch each other up or obtain any sort of equilibrium. Perhaps that's why they had never saw each other after the Bellas, never even attempted to get in touch.

"How is the Fuhrer?" Beca said looking at Chloe, pretending she hadn't been staring at Aubrey for the last two minutes, Chloe hit her about the head. "Ouch!"

"Don't start!" Chloe reprimanded.

"Oh, I didn't see you there Beca." Aubrey said, looking surprised. "Have you shrunk?"

Beca glared at her, she could stand most insults but ones about her height got to her or if she was called a coward, she would retaliate in kind.

"So, Aubrey, have you made a career for yourself or are you a gold digger, like your mother." Beca said, Aubrey sat up in her seat, it was totally on.

Before she could say anything, the waiters came with everyone's food, it was taster menu so it was small portions of food, that Fat Amy ate within seconds and proceeded to take more shots. The waiter had brought the shots and put them on a tray next Fat Amy, who neglected to pass them around, instead she saw fit to drink through them herself which Denise noticed and was quick to move them away from her. If Fat Amy had 20 shots, she wouldn't be able to move from the table, she would pass out and the whole night would be ruined.

Beca chose to speak to anyone but Aubrey, who did the exact same. Now and again there eyes would meet across the table but they were quick to look away and pretend it hadn't happened. The dinner went on at a pleasurable manner, the girls getting steadily drunk and satisfied by both the food and drink. Cynthia-Rose and Fat Amy began to have a drinking competition during dessert which made everyone laugh, even Aubrey was smiling, as the girls squabbled about who had won and who had been first to drain their pints. By the time the check came, the girls were beyond raucous and getting scowls from their surrounding tables.

When the check was set on the table, in the middle Aubrey and Beca, both of them reached for it before the other girls even noticed it was there.

"I've got it." Beca gritted yanking it away from Aubrey grasp before she could do anything about it, Beca placed her black platinum card on top and passed it to the waiter before Aubrey could argue.

"I was perfectly capable of paying." Aubrey stated.

"I'm sure, but I wanted to, I didn't want your husband to have to pay." Beca retorted.

"I'm not married." Aubrey said angrily, hating that Beca presumed anything about her life, she had no idea about her.

"Really?" Beca said, pretending to be surprised. "I wonder why."

"Guys please." Emily said, looking between them, out of everyone, she was the most sober, Chloe was too busy drunkenly talking to Ashley about manicures and pedicures to notice that her two good friends were arguing.

The waiter came back with Beca's card and they were ready to go to club. The other patrons of the hotel restaurant looked relieved when the left.

"See you bitches later!" Fat Amy said as a farewell to the room as the all walked out the hotel and started hailing taxis.

"You and Aubrey share a taxi." Chloe said suddenly, when Beca tried to follow her in the taxi.

"We can both get in here." Beca argued, but she was firmly pushed away from the door, Chloe climbed in and closed the door and opened the window, smiling at both them.

"See you there." Then it was just Beca and Aubrey on the side of the round.

"We'll get individual taxis." Aubrey said as she hailed a taxi, she was angry at her best friend for abandoning her with a woman she couldn't stand.

"Of course, that makes total sense." Beca said rolling her eyes, Aubrey was having no luck hailing a taxi, Beca stepped into the road and whistled loudly into the New York night. A taxi drove next to her, Aubrey still stood on the pavement as Beca held the door open for her.

Beca rolled her eyes, this woman was impossible. "It doesn't make sense for us to go separately. I think you'll be able to stand a 10 minute taxi ride with me."

Aubrey walked past her. "I think you overestimate my threshold for being in your presence."

"Right to the heart Posen." Beca said sarcastically as she got into the taxi.

"I was aiming for your massive ego, but I don't think anything will ever break that." Aubrey replied, looking out the window.

Beca shook her head the woman. "Mitchell Studios please."

The taxi drove off, it seemed to take some time to process for Aubrey when she realised that they weren't going to the club. "We're going to The Fox."

"I need pick some papers up from the office for a meeting tomorrow." Beca muttered, looking at her phone, answering emails she had missed during dinner. "It'll only take a few minutes."

"I didn't know you had to have meetings about making tuneless music?" Aubrey said, looking at her phone, also answering messages from work.

"Tuneless music?" Beca said, nodding. "That's funny. Because it was me, not you, that led the Barden Bellas to four consecutive victories. You couldn't even lead us to one."

That made Aubrey head snap up, Beca wasn't even looking at her as she shot out the insult. The taxi arrived at the studios before Aubrey could formulate an equally stinging insult. Beca got out the taxi without a word, leaving Aubrey, this made Aubrey mad and she furiously opened her door and stepped out, following Beca.

"You can't just leave me in the taxi?!" Aubrey shouted as she followed Beca round a building, Beca ignored her as walked down to the basement door, it was locked, she swore.

Beca noted that she was going to shout at Melinda for taking the keys. The window next to door was slightly ajar, she opened further.

"Beca!" Aubrey said behind her, she didn't like being ignored.

Without a word, Beca jumped through the window. Aubrey heard a crash and a groan, she would be worried but it was the brunettes own fault.

"Are you coming?" Beca asked through the window.

"If you think I'm going through there then you are much stupider than I thought!" Aubrey answered through the window.

"Well, I can't open the door because I don't have a key, so if you think you can't do it, then just wait there. I'll be back." Beca replied, with a shrug.

Beca was about to turn away when Aubrey flung herself through the window, making Beca crash to the floor, taking all of Aubrey's weight. They both groaned, Aubrey's fall was cushioned by Beca's body but she had scraped her foot on the window sill and it hurt. While Beca's back ached, she thought she had broken it but those were hyperbolic thoughts, it hurt so much that she hadn't noticed that Aubrey had been lying on top of her for a few minutes.

Aubrey noticed though, as she got through her foot pain. Aubrey noticed Beca's strong arms wrapped around in a protective manner. Aubrey noticed Beca's scent, a mixture of soap and perfume. Aubrey was able to see Beca's eyes up close, they were incredible. Aubrey felt Beca's body heat. It was safe. Aubrey didn't want to move.

Beca had other ideas, she noticed nothing but the pain her back. "Dude, you've got to get off me."

Aubrey quickly pushed herself off, looking down at Beca, who was squirming in pain. Aubrey held out her hand which surprised Beca a little, Beca accepted the hand.

"Have you put on weight Posen?" Beca asked as she was half pulled up, then she found her hold suddenly gone and was pushed over by Aubrey angrily who walked away. "It was joke!"

Beca stood up and dusted herself off, following the irate blonde, who walked slowly up the stairs, Beca caught up with her and they walked side by side up three flights, not saying a word to each other.

Beca walked to her office, Aubrey trailing behind her. She noticed Aubrey look around it, Beca thought she was judging it which made her defensive.

"It's not much I know." Beca said, as she collected the files she needed. "It's probably a shit hole compared to the office that you're in, no wall to wall window, expensive desks and chairs, with a book case in the corner with expensive books you've probably never read."

"I didn't say anything." Aubrey said angrily, folding her arms.

"Your eyes were." Beca snapped back, putting the files in her satchel.

"Why do you think I'm constantly judging?"

"Because you are!" Beca shouted back, she couldn't believe how blind Aubrey was to her own self. "You're constantly judging and turning up your nose at who I am and what I do."

"You're flattering yourself, your not even worth judging." Aubrey snapped. "Also, pot calling the kettle black much? You are constantly making insulting judgements about me! For you information, I'm one of the top lawyers in New York City and I'm going to made partner soon."

"Bully for you." Beca muttered, as she shoulder her satchel.

"You are such an asshole." Aubrey growled as she stormed out the room, she was so angry that she didn't know where she was going and walked the wrong way and went into a room that wasn't the staircase.

"The staircase is this way." Beca said, with humour in her voice, Aubrey turned and stormed passed Beca toward the staircase, Beca was close behind her.

When they got to the window, Aubrey was the first to wriggle through, she was almost through when her dress caught on something and she couldn't move. Aubrey attempted to wriggle free but no luck, she didn't want to rip her dress by forcing herself through.

"I think this hardly the time to chill out." Beca said behind her, but she was absentmindedly trying not to stare at Aubrey's pert bum, which was practically at her eye line, it was very distracting.

Aubrey sighed, "I'm stuck." Aubrey waited for the laughter come and surely enough, Beca began to chuckle softly. "Shut up, help me."

Beca smothered her laughter and walked closer to see what the problem was, she noticed that part of Aubrey's dress was stuck on a nail, it was by hip. Beca attempted to untangle but accidentally pulled the wrong direction and ripped the dress, she cringed at the ripping sound and braced herself for the onslaught.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Aubrey shouted at her. " I said help me. Do you know how expensive this dress is? It's Giorgio Armani!"

"You're free." Beca said in the bored voice, although she felt a little bad. "Get going, the others are probably thinking we've killed each other."

Aubrey struggled the rest way, when she was out, she looked at the damage and gasped. The rip revealed her black lingerie, she couldn't be seen like this in public. As soon as Beca was through the window, she was promptly snacked on the arm, several times, by an irate Aubrey.

"Ow." Beca said, glaring at Aubrey.

"Look!" Aubrey said, gesturing to the rip in her dress.

Beca was momentarily distracted by the sexy black lingerie and for a fleeting moment wanted to see it in its entirety but quickly pushed that thought aside, but it came every time she looked at Aubrey's dress.

"I'm sorry. I'll buy you another one." Beca said meekly, taking off her leather jacket and handing it to Aubrey who snatched it from Beca's hands without a thanks and put it on, it managed to hide the rip. "You're welcome." Beca muttered.

They walked to the parking lot, Beca expected the taxi to be there waiting for them but it was gone.

"Shit." Beca muttered. "Did you tell him to wait?"

"No." Aubrey replied. "I followed you."

"It's impossible to hail a taxi in this part of town!" Beca shouted, she took out her phone. It was dead. "Shit. Call a taxi, otherwise it's a long walk to the main road."

"Calm down." Aubrey said rolling her eyes, as she grabbed her phone from her clutch. It was dead. "Shit."

"Well that's just dandy." Beca muttered as she started walking, Aubrey walking after her. "Get ready to walk a couple miles, you might what to take your heels off."

"I can cope." Aubrey countered, although in all honesty, she was struggling along the uneven road.

Beca looked back at her and noticed. "I'm not going to think less of you. Don't be silly, just take them off. I'll even hold them for you."

Aubrey was surprised by Beca's gesture and grudgingly took them off, thrusting them in Beca's outstretched hand, walking off, leaving Beca behind.

"Would it kill you to say thank you?" Beca said, as she caught up with Aubrey.

"I'm supposed to be having fun with the Bellas instead, I'm stuck walking along a dirty road bare foot, and with you." Aubrey pointed out. " I blame you."

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Beca smirked. "Let's play a game, distract from this absolutely atrocious situation you're in."

"You're sarcasm is unappreciated." Aubrey said. "What game?"

"Truth or dare." Beca said, Aubrey rolled her eyes. "Would you rather walk along in silence?"

"Truth." Aubrey said in a bored voice.

"Have you and Chloe ever hooked up?" Beca asked, Aubrey's face held the answer.

"Of course not!"

"Anything can happen in college, I mean it's a time of experimentation. " Beca countered. "It would be hot though."

"You're gross." Aubrey said, but she blushed a little. "Truth or dare"

"Dare." Beca said confidently.

"Lick that piece of gum on the floor." Aubrey said pointing at the gum in question, Beca looked thoroughly grossed out.

"Dude, no." Beca said, staring at the gum, it was pink and looked like it had been there for a couple of days. "I could die."

"Well, either lick it or forfeit."

"What's the forfeit?" Beca questioned.

"Licking the gum." Aubrey said with a giggle, Beca scowled at her. "What? No one said that the forfeit can't be the same as the dare."

"Its sort of implied." Beca said, she really didn't want to lick the gum. "I'll do anything but that."

Aubrey looked around her, the street was deserted, she couldn't think of anything else, then a limousine drove slowly towards them, with a group of girls singing and screaming through the top. One of them was wearing a sash that said 'bride-to-be."

"Kiss the woman wearing the sash." Aubrey said quickly, Beca looked at the limousine which was approaching them.

"Done." Beca said with a cocky look on her face, she stood in the way of the limousine, indicating that she wanted it to stop.

The women started shouted at her, but Beca ignored her as she agilely jumped on the bonnet and climbed to the roof. The women were silent then, as Beca crouched down. Aubrey couldn't hear, as Beca leaned toward the redhead with the sash, she suspected it was something flirty as the redhead giggled. Then they kissed, as the limousine driver started beeping at his unwelcome passenger. Aubrey felt herself getting jealous at the kiss. It was silly but she could t help it.

Beca placed one more kiss on the redheads lips and then jumped off the roof without a word and the limousine was on its way, the bachelorette party screaming their goodbyes. Beca waved and then carried on walking, Aubrey followed slowly behind. Aubrey hadn't expected Beca to do it and she hadn't expected the feeling of jealousy in her chest.

"Truth or dare." Beca said, as she walked alongside Aubrey.

"Truth."

"You're boring." Beca grumbled. "Have you ever hooked up with a Treblemaker?"

Aubrey found herself blushing at the question, Beca noticed and started laughing. "Shut up." Aubrey muttered. "Yes I have."

"Who was it?" Beca asked desperately.

"That's two questions." Aubrey pointed out, crossing her arms against the cold, she wondered how Beca felt with only her shirt on but she didn't seem to be bothered by the breeze.

Beca suddenly stood in the middle of the road. It was a busy road but there were cars coming and going, sometimes too fast for their own good.

"What you doing?!" Aubrey shouted, as Beca avoided a car and gave the finger to the driver who beeped and screamed at her.

"You've got to tell me Posen." Beca said, stretching out her arms. "Or I die here."

"You're ridiculous." Aubrey said, shaking her head at the brunette, who stepped back as another car careened past her. "Fine, just get out the road."

Beca chuckled, as she jogged back to the pavement. Aubrey smacked her arm angrily. "I'm going have a heck of a bruise on this arm tomorrow." Beca moaned, rubbing the arm. "Come on then Posen."

"You're impossible Mitchell." Aubrey said matter-of-factly.

"I know." Beca said with a wink, such a simple gesture from Beca but it made Aubrey feel all warm inside.

"It was Jesse." Aubrey said quietly.

That made Beca stop. It bothered her. Jesse, her best friend. What? Jesse never told her that he hooked up with Aubrey. Why? Beca realised that she was jealous. She was jealous that Jesse got to kiss her, scratch that, she was jealous that Jesse got to merely touch her.

Aubrey looked back at Beca, she seemed deep in thought. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Beca said, placing her easy going smile back on her face. "Jesse never told me you guys had sex."

"We didn't!" Aubrey said aghast. "We just drunkenly made out and groped one another, then he passed out. To be honest, I don't think he even realised what happened the next day. He probably didn't even remember. I'm not that rememberable."

They had reached the main road, where they could catch a taxi. Aubrey held her arm up but no taxi stopped. Why was she so bad at this? Because she never did it. Getting taxis wasn't something that Aubrey Posen did, she had a company car that drove her around, she wondered what Beca would have to say to that. Beca stepped passed her, whistled loudly and a taxi rolled next to her. Beca held the door open for Aubrey.

Aubrey walked passed. "Thank you." She said softly.

"I would remember." Beca said quietly back, then closed the door behind her, as she walked round to the other side and let herself in, telling the taxi driver their destination.

Aubrey wondered if she had heard her right. What did Beca mean by that? She didn't need to wait long to find out.

"You're very rememberable Aubrey Posen." Beca said, as she looked out the window.

"Because I scream like a banshee?" Aubrey bantered, Beca turned to her with a smirk, she recalled saying that to Aubrey several times during Bella practices.

"No." Beca said simply, looking directly at Aubrey. "Because you're amazing."

Aubrey didn't know what to say. Beca had said it with such openness and honesty, her eyes were penetrating, as if she wanted Aubrey to see the truth in her eyes. They seemed to stare each other for minutes, until suddenly the taxi stopped suddenly. Beca jerked forward violently smacking her head on the partition. While Aubrey just felt her neck jerk forward a little. Unlike Aubrey, Beca neglected to put her seat belt on. Beca began to swear, rubbing her forehead. Both Aubrey and the driver shared a smile, he looked a little sheepish though.

"That's why you should put your seatbelt on." Aubrey said softly, Beca glowered at her. "Let me see."

Beca sat back, put her seatbelt on and faced forward. "It's fine."

Aubrey rolled her eyes, Beca was so stubborn. Aubrey undid her own seatbelt, sliding towards Beca and turning her face towards her. Beca was surprised at the touch of Aubrey's fingers. Aubrey looked at Beca's forehead, a bruise was already forming. Aubrey ran a finger along the forming bruise.

"Well, at least you have a funny story to tell at your meeting tomorrow. A good opener." Aubrey said softly, her finger running delicately over the bruise.

All this while, Beca was staring at Aubrey. Her green eyes were perfect, but it was lips that Beca was concentrating on. They were luscious and a mere centimetres away. Far too tempting for Beca, who found herself leaning forward. It was soft kiss. Nothing heavy. Beca's lips met Aubrey's fora brief moment and then moved away.

Aubrey was so surprised that before she could even register what was happening, Beca had pulled away. Aubrey touched her lips, they were tingling and Aubrey felt the somersaults of joy in her stomach. Beca had kissed her. Aubrey looked at the woman, Beca had her eyes closed. Aubrey moved forward leaning their heads together, Beca looked up at green eyes staring at her.

"How long have you wanted to do that?" Aubrey whispered, as she put her arms around Beca's neck, almost automatically, Beca put her arms around Aubrey's waist.

"Way too long." Beca admitted.

"How about you kiss me like you really mean it, Mitchell?" Aubrey challenged, smiling as Beca's arms wrapped around her strongly and pulled her ever closer.

Beca smirked. "Whatever you say, Posen." Capturing Aubrey's lips.


	9. Chapter 9

**Prompt from BM47 (Guest): Beca popular in school, then Aubrey has a crush on her, Beca doesn't know her and Aubrey finally has the courage to say hi, and introduce herself to Beca**

"Miss Mitchell?" The professor asked again, this time Beca looked away from her notebook to the history professor.

"Yes?" Beca cringed slightly, she didn't know what she'd been asked, she was concentrating on something else.

"Who wrote the federalist papers?" Miss Keys asked.

"I know this one; Alexander Hamilton, James Madison and some other dude, but he only wrote five, so he doesn't matter all that much." Beca said with a smirk.

"That 'other' dude was John Jay." Miss Keys said with a small smile on her face, Beca was popular among the teachers, she was too witty for her own good, she turned back to the board.

"He wasn't in the musical Hamilton though." Beca said with a smirk, making the rest of the class chuckle, even Aubrey found herself smiling as she stared openly at Beca Mitchell.

Aubrey Posen found herself always staring at the girl. In every room, in every class, at lunch, in the parking lot, her eyes constantly roamed to find the brunette and when she found her, Aubrey felt her stomach do somersaults. Aubrey had a crush. Big time. She had no idea how to deal with it. Aubrey Posen did not get frivolous crushes. This crush was anything but frivolous though, it was very real and distracting. Aubrey found it hard to concentrate in the classes she shared with Beca, she was constantly looking at her, watching as the brunette furiously wrote in that notebook of hers. What was she writing there? Aubrey would have loved to know. She wanted to learn all about Beca. Aubrey knew a little but it was second hand information, she wanted to learn about Beca from Beca. Yet, she never found a moment when she could approach the brunette. There was constantly someone with her, or a group around her. Talking and laughing with her. Aubrey wanted to be the one, talking and laughing with her but it was never the right time.

The lunch bell rang. Everyone started packing up and walking to the cafeteria. Aubrey found herself following behind Beca and her best friend Jesse, they was animatedly talking to each other. Aubrey found herself staring at Beca's back, she was thinking about how confident and relaxed the girl looked when someone bumped her shoulder. Aubrey tore eyes away to the girl next to her. Chloe was grinning stupidly at her. She'd been caught. Again.

"What are we looking at?" Chloe asked, knowing the answer as she looked at Beca Mitchell, who sat down with a group of her friends.

"Nothing." Aubrey mumbled, sitting at a table that had the best view of Beca's table, Aubrey didn't choose it because of this, it was just their table... maybe it had something to do with Beca.

"Liar." Chloe said, giggling, sitting next to Aubrey, who said nothing as she took out her sandwich from her bag.

Stacie and Fat Amy came along a couple minutes later, arguing about which football player had the best body.

"I've seen Jason naked." Fat Amy argued. "That boy has some serious pectoral action."

"What does that even mean?" Chloe asked.

"He's like The Rock, he can move his man tits." Fat Amy explained.

"How is that in the criteria for a good body?" Stacie asked, frowning. "That's just weird."

"It turns me on." Fat Amy proclaimed loudly, getting a few looks from surrounding tables.

"Keep your voice down." Aubrey said embarrassed, afraid that Beca Mitchell would hear how odd her friends were.

"Don't be a prude." Fat Amy said, as she chopped down on a cold chicken leg. "What turns you on?"

"I know who turns you on." Chloe said, giggling, earning an elbow in her side.

The other two girls grinned at their friend who looked visibly embarrassed. They all knew how Aubrey felt about Beca, they were surprised that she never made a move because Aubrey could be damn assertive most of the time but when it came to matters of the heart she shielded herself from hurt. Aubrey didn't make move as a preemptive defence against rejection. She would make excuses about not finding the right moment but they all knew that she wouldn't unless she was pushed to. Fat Amy decided that this was the moment to push her.

"You should go talk to her." Fat Amy declared.

Stacie and Chloe nodded in agreement.

"She's with her friends, maybe later." Aubrey said, looking at the brunette who was laughing at something her friend said.

"You've been saying 'maybe later' for years." Stacie said, she sighed. "If you don't do anything about your lady boner than I'll go over and give her some Stacie love."

"Do something about your lady boner, Posen!" Fat Amy encouraged loudly, again earning a few head turns and smiles.

"Otherwise you're just going to die a lonely, old maid; with a lady boner that was never satisfied." Stacie added.

"Okay, enough about lady boners." Chloe asserted, she looked at Aubrey who was still looking at Beca, she was thinking and Chloe realised that she needed a final push. "What does Stacie love entail exactly, Stacie?"

"Well, for the most part it's rough, it's dirty-" Stacie hadn't finished, when Aubrey stood up and was walking determinedly towards Beca. "Well, that was easier than I thought it was going to be."

Aubrey found herself in front of Beca's table. Beca wasn't looking her direction but at her phone, none of her friends had noticed Aubrey standing there either.

"Hey!" Aubrey shouted, this attracted the tables and the rest of cafeteria's attention, Beca looked up at her with a quizzical look on her face. "I need to talk to you." She pointed out to the courtyard and stormed off, hoping that Beca would follow.

Beca did follow. Aubrey was surprised when she turned around, she found Beca Mitchell standing before her. Waiting for Aubrey to say something.

"Hi." Aubrey said softly.

"Hi?" Beca said with a playful smirk on her face, she frowned slightly. "Did you want something?"

"Just to say hi." Aubrey said, she must have looked like a right simpleton.

"Hi Aubrey." Beca said, giving an all out smile which made Aubrey weak at the knees.

"You know my name?" Aubrey said, utterly surprised.

"Of course I do." Beca answered, she sat on top of the outside table, relaxed and composed, the complete opposite of Aubrey. "You're the hot shot."

"Hot shot?"

"That's what I call you." Beca said with a smirk. "You seem very capable and intelligent in all our classes, plus you're, you know." Beca blushed and awkwardly gestured to Aubrey.

"What?" Aubrey encouraged, she had to hear the words, she found herself smiling. Beca had noticed her. Beca had seen her.

"You're hot." Beca said, rubbing the back of her neck in this uncomfortable manner but to Aubrey it was the most sexy gesture she had ever witnessed.

"You noticed me." Aubrey stated simply.

"Of course." Beca said with frown. "I mean look at you. I more than noticed. I appreciated you from afar."

"I did too." Aubrey said, then realised how that sounded and blushed. "I mean I appreciated you."

"Thank you." Beca said.

"Wait." Aubrey suddenly said, holding a hand up, even though Beca wasn't talking. "You never said anything, you never even talked to me for years."

The uncomfortable hand on the back of the neck gesture was back. "Have you seen you? You're way out of my league."

"You're the most popular girl in school." Aubrey countered.

"Popularity doesn't mean anything." Beca said with a shake of the head. "You're quite possibly the most sophisticated and intelligent girl in school, while I'm pretty simple."

"I like simple." Aubrey said smoothly, Beca smiled at her.

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

There was silence between them as Beca looked at her and Aubrey stared straight back, into those stormy blue eyes that she adored so much. It seemed like Beca was gathering her courage.

"Would you, umm, would you-" Beca stumbled over her words, Aubrey just found her adorable. How had it taken this long for them to speak?!

Aubrey stepped forward so she was between Beca's knees, she placed a finger on Beca's lips. Stilling Beca's stuttering.

"Pick me up at 7." Aubrey said in a sexy low tone, then she walked back into the cafeteria with a megawatt smile fixed on her lips as she left a star struck Beca Mitchell behind. Today was a good day.


	10. Chapter 10

Prompt from g (Guest): Aubrey is starting a new job having been very successful and respected in her old job. Her colleagues contact Beca as they want to give her a good thank you present...

The alarm started to ring annoyingly next to Beca's head, she moaned and rolled away from, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's body, effectively trapping her. Aubrey stirred as the alarm kept blaring and Beca's muttering for the "annoying noise to stop". Most mornings began the same way. Aubrey turned in Beca's arms, leaning across and turning the alarm off. Then settled back into Beca's arm. Aubrey pushed her back into Beca's front, prompting Beca to tighten her arms around her.

"Morning, beautiful." Beca whispered in her ear, Aubrey smiled as she clutched Beca's hands that were stroking her bare stomach.

Every morning, Beca would say the same thing. If she had to leave earlier then Aubrey, she would leave a cup of coffee on her nightstand with a note that said "morning beautiful" and goofy smiley face. If Aubrey left before Beca, then Beca would call and say it, then would go on to inappropriately ask about what she's wearing - it never failed to make Aubrey blush. It was such a simple thing, but it was gesture that Aubrey cherished.

"Morning." Aubrey said, as she stroked Beca's hands, pushing herself further into Beca, getting as close as she could get.

"First day, Ms. Assistant District Attorney." Beca said, pride filling her voice. "How are you feeling Counsellor?"

Aubrey turned around in Beca's arms, she always got hot and bothered when Beca called her that. "Like I'm in need of some serious morning sex."

"Really?" Beca said, leaning her head close, her hands already wondering down Aubrey's body. "What evidence brings you to that conclusion Counsellor?"

"Hmm, simply that I'm a bad ass lawyer and you're my hot girlfriend, I'm in need of some good loving." Aubrey said with a grin, Beca chuckled softly, as she rolled on top of Aubrey.

"Your wish is my command." Beca whispered.

...

"I have to pop in my old office to get some things, can you call them and say I'm coming?" Aubrey asked, standing naked in the bathroom as she was about to jump in the shower, Beca was sat on the bed, dressed and staring at her, she hadn't heard her. "Beca?"

Beca shook her head. "What did you say?"

Aubrey bit her lip sexily. "Call my old office. If you can tear your eyes away long enough."

"I don't think I'll ever be able to." Beca winked at her saucily but stood up, searching for the home phone. "Plus, you shouldn't just stand there in all you perfect glory, it's completely distracting."

Aubrey blushed. After all these years of being together, Beca still made her feel like a teenager.

Beca rang and waited. "Schumann Associates." Clara's clipped tone answered.

"Hello Clara." Beca said with a smile. "How is my favourite receptionist doing?"

"Aren't you a charmer?" Clara said with a chuckle. "How are you doing Beca?"

"I'm good. Just calling you to let you know that the ADA is going to be heading in to pick up some things." Beca said, feeling that pride again, as she said the words.

"Great!" Clara said happily. "Phillip wanted to give her a thank you give before she goes off."

"Hasn't he already given it?" Beca asked. "That snazzy pen."

"That's a farewell gift." Clara corrected. "Mr. Schumann wants to give a thank you gift. He was wondering if you could think of anything that we could get before Aubrey gets in."

"Leaving it to the last hour, are we?" Beca chuckled.

"Well, she won't be here until 9, so we have two hours." Clara asserted. "That's plenty of time!"

"Well, it's a tradition in the Posen family to get an expensive leather briefcase, when you've achieved something substantial." Beca said thoughtfully. "Aubrey's father didn't do that, instead he gave her a diamond necklace, which she loved but I think she wanted the traditional gift. Leo overreached I think."

"He does that." Clara concurred. "So, a leather briefcase?"

"Not just any." Beca pointed out. "Phillip is going to have dig into his pockets. It's a brown, Yves Saint Laurent bag, with the strap and the silver buckles. It's like the one Aubrey's grandfather had."

"Thats great." Clara cheered. "I'll let Phillip know and we'll send an intern to get it, so help me God, if they get it wrong, they'll be whipped."

"Kinky." Beca said with a chuckle.

"What's kinky?" Aubrey asked behind her, Beca turned around, staring at her girlfriend who was dripping wet, with a towel wrapped around her.

"Whipping interns." Beca answered with a wink, Aubrey rolled her eyes, Clara and Beca always seemed to have the oddest conversations. "Anyway, got to go."

"She's there." Clara realised. "Talk soon!"

Beca hung up, smiling. Aubrey was going to freak when she got her gift. Beca wished she could be there to receive it but alas, she had her job to go to and she had meeting this afternoon, that she had to prepare for. Beca was glad that Clara had asked, god knows what they would have gotten! Something trivial and generic probably.

Aubrey was getting her clothes laid out for the day, when she felt a soft kiss on her shoulder, then several kisses on the neck. Beca wrapped her arms around her, pulling her towards her front, as she began to kiss Aubrey's smooth, white skin.

"I'm trying to get ready." Aubrey whispered, placing a hand on the back of Beca's head which just encouraged her more, the kisses became soft bites which made Aubrey moan. "I've just had a shower."

"We can get dirty again and then shower together." Beca suggested, lowering her hands, attempting to gently unfold the towel that was acting like a barrier between them.

"Stop." Aubrey said, pushing Beca gently away, Beca groaned at the loss of contact. "You're incorrigible."

"You're irresistible." Beca answered back, her eyes running up and down Aubrey's body.

Aubrey pushed her towards the bedroom door. "Go get breakfast ready."

"Yes ma'm." Beca said with a laughing, tipping her invisible cap, before she turned away, she kissed Aubrey's lips briefly and pulled away a little. "I love you." Beca said softly against her lips.

"I love you too." Aubrey said straight back, kissing Beca hard and then pushing her out, closing the door, she laughed at the scratching at the door. "Go away, you sex fiend."

"You made me this way Posen." Beca shouted back. "I can't get enough of you."

...

Beca had her headphones on, the volume turned up to "eleventy stupid" as Aubrey called it. Beca was in the studio, fine tuning a particular record before the meeting this afternoon, where the whole team would sit down and listen to it. The song was really coming together, it had taken Beca a couple of weeks and it was really coming together. The meeting would open her eyes (ears mostly) to anything she was missing. Beca's thoughts were caught up in the song, that she didn't notice her assistant talking to her, until Melinda threw a pencil at her head.

"Hey!" Beca said indignantly, taking her headphones off.

"Finally!" Melinda said in a tired voice. "I was starting to get tired of thinking of insults."

"Insults?" Beca questioned.

"You'll never know." Melinda said with a sly look.

"Did you want something?" Beca said with a sigh, Melinda was the complete opposite of an insubordinate assistant.

"Your girlfriend has called twice." Melinda said. "She didn't leave a message."

"Why didn't you say?" Beca said, grabbing her phone. Three missed calls. "Go away now."

Melinda stuck her tongue out at her, Beca did the same and Melinda left. It wasn't the usual boss and assistant relationship...

Aubrey answered on the second ring. "Finally, let me guess you listening to music at a stupid volume?"

"How you know me honey." Beca said with a smirk. "How are you?"

"Well, I owe you a lot of sex." Aubrey said in a low tone.

"This sounds like the best news of my life." Beca said, grinning like an idiot now. "What have I done to be prized thusly?"

"You know what." Aubrey said, she was holding the briefcase in her new office, it was perfect and a complete surprise. "The briefcase that Phillip gave me as a thank-you gift, it's almost like my grandfathers. It's perfect."

"Oh, your thank you gift." Beca said, as if she was hearing about it for the first time. "That's nice of him."

"Stop screwing around, Mitchell." Aubrey said, she could practically feel Beca's smirk through the phone. "I know you suggested it. It's evidence that you do listen to me when I speak. I didn't think you could get more perfect."

"I always listen." Beca said sincerely.


	11. Chapter 11

**Based on Taylor Swift's "We are never getting back together", using the cover by Chester See - check it out on YouTube as I got the whole concept and tone from there!**

 **Keep sending in your prompts, loving them all!**

Karaoke night. Beca didn't want to come, knowing that her ex-girlfriend was going to be there. Aubrey Posen. It would be the first time seeing her after their break up. Their third and final break up, Beca swore upon it. It was too much. They were too different. They argued constantly about trivial things - about everything. It was exhausting.

Beca entered the bar, greeted warmly by Emily who had walked away from Fat Amy who seemed to have already drunk too many.

"Thank god you're here." Emily said happily, linking arms with Beca, as they walked to the Bella's table. "Cynthia-Rose and Fat Amy are arguing about whether vaginas or penises are better, it's getting pretty graphic."

"What are you drinking?" Beca asked, steering away from the table, as soon as she saw Aubrey sitting there, Emily noticed the quick detour.

"Nothing. Also, you're going to have to talk to her." Emily pointed out, leaning against the bar, looking at the brunette carefully. "You can't just not talk for the rest of your lives."

"I would be totally okay with that." Beca stated, motioning the bar maid over. "Can I get two vodka shots and a rum and coke."

"I'm not doing a shot." Emily said, shaking her head, she wasn't one to drink alcohol much, let alone throw back pure alcohol.

"They're both for me, Legacy." Beca said, throwing back both shots simultaneously as soon as the bar maid put them down. "I have a feeling that I'm going to need them."

"Come on." Emily pulled Beca away from the bar, as soon as the bar maid gave her the rum and coke. "Just bite the bullet."

Beca moaned, but let herself be dragged along. Avoiding eye contact with Aubrey who looked up as they approached. Beca was greeted by all the girls, Chloe jumped up and gave her a hug.

"Hello, Red." Beca said softly, she threw an arm around Chloe's waist and pulled her in. "What are we singing on this fine night."

"Totally going to sign us up for Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now." Chloe responded, with a toothy grin.

"Dude we sang that last time!"

"But we're so good at it!" Chloe argued. "It gets everyone going."

"Whatever pleases you." Beca said with a wink, as she sat down next to the redhead, Aubrey was talking to Stacie but Beca could feel her glance over a few times, she found it hard not to look at Aubrey.

Chloe leaned closely to her. "She misses you, you know."

Beca sighed. "I miss her." She admitted softly. "It's too hard though. We're just too different."

"You guys are really good together." Chloe argued. "Sure you had your differences, but at the end of the day, you loved each other."

"Sometimes it isn't enough." Beca said sadly, then she looked at Aubrey for the first time, Aubrey was looking at her, as soon as their eyes met, they both looked away. Aubrey looked flushed at being caught staring. Beca missed that flushed look. She always found it adorable, because Aubrey was very sure of herself, so to see her flustered had always made Beca smile. She found herself smiling now automatically, she still had an effect on the blonde.

"Shortstack!" Fat Amy shouted from the other side of the table, as if she had only just noticed Beca.

"Hey Amy, how drunk are you right now?"

"Drunk enough to go visit Bumper after we're done here and fuck his brains out." Fat Amy said raucously, Beca burst out laughing, Amy wondered over and plopped herself next to Beca. "So, you and the boss are done?"

It was supposed to be a whisper, but everyone had heard her, including Aubrey, who pretended to not hear. Beca simply nodded, taking a sip of her drink, she didn't want to admit it aloud, she was still upset about it all. After all, she loved Aubrey a lot. Beca hadn't wanted to, but sometimes enough is enough. They were kidding themselves. Aubrey cared too much about the Bellas and a Capella, while Beca was concentrating on her own music and wasn't being a team player. Their temperaments collided way too often, the only time they were in tune with one another was during sex or when they were both totally relaxed, the latter hardly happened because as Beca pointed out, Aubrey was wound too tight. While Beca, was chilled out most of the time - a quality that Aubrey didn't appreciate, and said that Beca simply didn't care. It was the same argument. Just in different forms.

"You're never getting back together?" This time Amy was quieter, none of the other girls but Beca heard her.

"I think so." Beca muttered, her sadness evident but Amy was too drunk to notice and suddenly the girl jumped up as if she had a great idea and ran to the sign up sheet. Beca was just glad that she didn't have to talk about it anymore.

The night wore on. The girls getting up to sing now and again, having ridiculous drinking competitions, Stacie and Fat Amy having a competition with how many numbers they could get, Lily sat there knitting which none of the Bellas found odd but she did get some looks from other patrons, Cynthia-Rose was flirting with the bar maid and Beca was acting as her wing-woman, Chloe forced Emily, Aubrey Denise, and Ashley to dance with her for nearly every song. It was a typical karaoke night.

Then the MC approached the mic. "Next we have the great "We Never Getting Back Together" by the formidable Taylor Swift, a duet with Beca and Aubrey."

Beca stopped talking to Cynthia-Rose and turned to the stage. Had she just heard that right? Aubrey was looking as shocked as her, stopping her dancing and looking at the MC as if he'd gone mad.

"Beca and Aubrey, you're up!" The MC said again, looking at the crowd, Fat Amy didn't help, as she started vigorously pointing in the girls direction.

"Get up there!" Fat Amy shouted.

"Amy, no." Beca said, looking embarrassed as most of the bar was looking at her now. "We're not singing that."

Aubrey nodded in agreement, though she didn't look at Beca. Aubrey was embarrassed as well, she could kill Amy sometimes, Amy had the knack of making a lot of people uncomfortable and she revelled in her ability.

"Are you chicken?" Stacie said, with a quirk of an eyebrow, she knew exactly what to say to annoy the two girls. Neither of them liked being called cowards. All who knew them knew this. It was something they shared.

At the same time, without even discussing it or looking at each other. They approached the stage and grabbed a microphone each. The music started.

 _Aubrey_

 _I remember when we broke up the first time_

 _Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like_

 _We hadn't seen each other in a month_

 _When she said she needed space. (What?)_

Aubrey was looking at her as she sang, looking both angry and bored, rolling her eyes at the end of her lyric. Beca found herself rolling her own eyes at Aubrey's tone. It seemed that Aubrey was putting every ounce of resentment in the lyrics.

Beca had said she needed space. She needed a break from being together because when they were together, it wasn't pretty. Aubrey had gotten angry at this, saying that it was the last thing that they needed, what they needed was some 'us time'. Beca had laughed in her face at this, which was when Aubrey threw her LSAT textbook at her face, luckily Beca had ducked in time. Beca laughed because the 'us time' always devolved into a screaming match, that Aubrey nearly always triggered, about some inconsequential thing, that didn't matter, yet they shouted at each other about it until their voices were hoarse. Neither of them would ever back down, except a couple times when Beca just grew tired and attempted to calm the situation by simply agreeing with Aubrey, which led to another tirade from the blonde about being insincere. After the thrown textbook, Aubrey had just called it like she saw it and said that enough was enough, breaking up with Beca and storming out of her dorm.

 _Beca_

 _Then she comes around again and says_

 _"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."_

 _Remember how that lasted for a day?_

 _I say, "I hate you," we break up, she calls me, "I love you._

Aubrey heard the sarcastic tone, and the prissy voice that Beca put on, obviously attempting to mock Aubrey's own voice. They're first break up had lasted 24 hours. In those 24 hours, Aubrey had cried, shouted about Beca to Chloe and cried some more. It was an ugly 24 hours. The next day, she had called Beca begging for her to reconsider. Aubrey was difficult, she could admit that. She started 95% of their fights but sometimes she just felt that Beca didn't care. Her attitude sucked! But Aubrey had to admit, that her attitude wasn't great either and perhaps she had to change. Especially her temper, the LSAT textbook wouldn't be the first thing that she had flung at Beca's head in anger; phones, a magazine, other books, a make up bag and a shoe. Each one, Beca had ducked. Luckily for her, she had quick reactions.

It was a love/ hate relationship. One moment they could be all over each like white on rice, the next they were shouting at each other, slamming doors, wagging fingers angrily and insulting one another harshly. Then they would say "I love you" and everything seemed to forgiven and forgotten, until their next fight when old stuff would be brought back to haunt them both.

 _Aubrey_

 _Ooh, you called me up again to tonight_

 _But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_

When Beca knew she had been in the wrong, she would call up and beg for forgiveness. Aubrey would listen, and eventually forgive. It was relentless cycle. Other times when Beca called, was when they were broken up and Beca would drunk dial her in the early morning and plead for forgiveness. Or to ask to be picked up from some bar. Aubrey woke up Chloe and sent her, she knew that if she went, Beca would be able to convince her to have sex in her BMW. It had happened before. More than once.

 _Aubrey and Beca_

 _We are never ever ever getting back together,_

 _We are never ever ever getting back together,_

 _You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me_

 _But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

They were singing in each other's faces now. Aubrey singing louder than Beca, trying to drown her out. Both of them were holding their microphones so hard that their knuckles were white.

The trouble was that when they did break up, it messed up the Bellas and their friendship groups. They had the same friends. So, the friends had to act like Switzerland and be intermediaries between the two. To be frank, both of them found it ridiculous but neither of them would break their silence and talk to each other like adults. Chloe had repeatedly said that she wanted to bash their heads together, so they would see sense. Fat Amy had offered to do it, both Aubrey and Beca declined.

 _Aubrey_

 _Like, ever..._

Aubrey muttered this strongly, turning away from Beca dramatically.

 _Beca_

 _I'm really gonna miss the picking fights_

Beca and Aubrey had been quietly studying in the library, when Beca had looked up once and met the eyes of an attractive redhead walking past. The redhead had smiled at her, Beca smiled back. Then the exchange was done. Aubrey had seen the exchange and read way to much into it. It didn't matter that Beca didn't even know the girl, the fact that she had smiled at her, appalled Aubrey. Beca had said that she was being ridiculous and the argument went on from there. It had been silly.

Aubrey had been jealous and juvenile, Aubrey knew this but she couldn't stop herself. She couldn't stop herself from picking a fight with Beca about the slightest thing. Sometimes it came from way left field. Like the time, Beca had forgotten to pull out Aubrey's chair during dinner at a restaurant. It was something that Beca usually did but she had bumped into a friend and started chatting to him, Aubrey had said that she felt neglected as Beca sat down opposite her. Beca had apologised but Aubrey said that the whole evening was ruined and walked out. Beca ran after her, they ended up having a full blown battle in the restaurant parking lot. Aubrey then drove off, in Beca's car, and Beca had to walk home. Aubrey never admitted that she had been in the wrong, even though she herself knew she had been.

 _Aubrey_

 _And me falling for it screaming that I'm right, And she..._

 _Beca_

 _And I would hide away and find some peace of mind_

 _Aubrey_

 _With some indie record that's much cooler than mine_

Aubrey hated it when Beca went off the radar after their arguments. She couldn't contact her by phone or find her at the dorm. Beca would be in the radio station, listening to music, trying to get away from their dysfunctional relationship. Music helped her. It calmed her. It made her forget.

 _Aubrey and Beca_

 _Ooh, you called me up again tonight_

 _But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_

 _We are never, ever, ever getting back together_

 _We are never, ever, ever getting back together_

 _You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)_

 _But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

 _Beca_

 _Like, ever..._

This time Beca turned her back to Aubrey.

 _Aubrey_

 _Ooh, yeah,_

 _Beca_

 _Yeah_

 _Aubrey_

 _ooh yeah_

 _Beca_

 _Yep_

 _Aubrey_

 _ooh yeah_

 _Beca_

 _Mmm hmm_

 _Aubrey_

 _Oh oh oh_

 _Beca_

 _I used to think that we were forever ever_

 _Aubrey_

 _And I used to say, "Never say never..."_

They both looked slightly sad now. When they first met, there had been a lot of tension between them which Chloe pointed out as sexual tension. Neither of them would admit this, but Beca grew tired of it and asked Aubrey out. To her surprise, Aubrey had said yes. Then they got into a relationship, sure it was a bumpy road but they found that they loved each other very much and that they had more in common then they previously thought. They were both strong willed, independent, with questionable father figures, they wanted more from their lives and they weren't afraid to work hard to get it, both were fiercely loyal to their friends, a passion in music. They enjoyed being together, and neither of them could deny that it was the best sex that they'd ever had. Beca couldn't get enough of Aubrey and Aubrey found it irresistible how Beca would be so attentive and loving. In those moments, it was just them and nothing else mattered. They never wanted those moments to end.

 _Beca_

 _Uggg... so she calls me up and she's like, "I still love you,"_

 _And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like,_

 _Maybe a year from now, you know, then, Call Me Maybe"_

Beca used a silly sorority voice as she went on, smirking at the annoyed look on Aubrey's face. Then she threw a wink at the blonde during the last line, which Aubrey rolled her eyes at and mouthed "you wish", Beca stuck her tongue out at her. Aubrey couldn't help but smile at their childish behaviour, her smile grew when she found Beca smiling too.

 _Aubrey and Beca_

 _We are never ever ever getting back together_

 _We are never ever ever getting back together_

 _You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me_

 _But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

 _You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)_

 _Aubrey_

 _But we are never ever ever ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever...getting back together_

Beca rolled her eyes as Aubrey dragged it on. They were very close, Aubrey punctuated every "ever" into Beca's face. Beca raised an eyebrow, as if to say 'is that all you got, Posen' and started to smirk at her. The music stopped. There was a huge cheer but neither girl noticed it. Their chests were heaving, as they stared at one another, daring the other to do something. Without a word, they surged towards each other at the same time and started kissing each other crazily on stage. Beca had a hold of Aubrey's hips and Aubrey was scraping Beca's neck as she dug her nails into the back of her neck. There was another cheer and a spattering of wolf-whistling, but the girls were too caught up in each other to even notice.

"Worked like a charm." Fat Amy said to Chloe, who was beaming at her two best friends.

"I'll never doubt you again."


	12. Chapter 12

**The one where Beca is late to her wedding**

Aubrey was pacing. Serious pacing. Aubrey didn't do anything half-heartedly. Especially in times of panic. Striding from one side of the room to the other. She felt like a caged animal. The room was way too small. Aubrey felt suffocated in here. Why the hell was she still here? She was supposed to be walking down the aisle towards the love her life, Beca Mitchell. Aubrey had planned everything to the last detail, walking down the aisle at 11:00 on the dot. It was 11:10.

Chloe came through the door, in tow were all her bridesmaids which were all the Bellas. Beca had protested, saying that they couldn't have all the Bellas in the wedding and that half the wedding would be them walking up the aisle, while Benji, Luke and Jesse walked up and down. Fetching the Bellas. She was promptly shouted down by Aubrey and Chloe. Aubrey couldn't imagine having her wedding without them all behind her. Aubrey pounced on Chloe as soon as she came through the door.

"What's happening?" Aubrey asked, shouting the question.

"Bree calm down." Chloe said, laying a hand on her best friends shoulder. "The traffic is holding them up. That's all. Jesse said they should be here in ten minutes. It's going to be okay."

...

(Across town)

"Beca!" Jesse screamed at his best friend who was still in the bathroom. "We've really got to go! I just lied to Chloe and I feel horrible. I said we were ten minutes away."

"Shit. Shit. Shit." Beca muttered as she buttoned her shirt, running out of the bathroom. "Shit. Shit. Shit."

"My sentiments exactly." Jesse said, as he threw Beca's suit jacket to her.

"You have the rings?" Beca asked before they left the hotel room that they had booked because they knew that the bachelor party would get crazy, so having a place to sleep was a good idea.

Jesse searched his pockets, nothing. "Fuck."

"Jesus Christ Jesse, you better be kidding." Beca warned, she had a headache and she was stressed out, Aubrey was going to kill her. No. First she would marry her and then kill her, so she could be a wealthy widow. Aubrey was smart that way.

"Benji has them." Jesse clicked his fingers, as he followed Beca out, running down the corridor. He was texting as he ran, making several grammar mistakes but he was sure that Benji would get the gist. "I gave them to him yesterday."

"Why the hell did you do that?" Beca shouted, running out into the street, hailing a cab.

"Becs, we have a car." Jesse pointed to the black limousine with the driver waiting for them.

"If we're going to get there quick, we need a a crazy New York driver, not some stiff, grey, chauffeur." Beca said, as she jumped in the taxi. "Grace Church as fast as you can."

The taxi zoomed off, weaving through traffic. Beca was fingering her hair nervously. How had this happened? Tequila shots. That's how this happened. Tequila shots and rum. Her bachelor party went completely crazy.

For some reason she had the bachelor party, even though she wasn't a bachelor and Aubrey had a bachelorette party. Beca didn't really see the need but Aubrey was all about traditions. So they separated ways and Beca wasn't allowed to see Aubrey until the wedding. Beca had drank so much because she couldn't see or contact Aubrey for 12 hours. It was hard. Jesse had taken her phone and kept a close eye on her.

The Treblemakers, Cynthia-Rose and Fat Amy, both of whom had decided to be part of the bachelor party, had got her absolutely drunk. They went to strip clubs, they danced in the hottest clubs in New York and they drank. God, did they drink. There wasn't a moment in the evening when Beca didn't have some drink or shot in her hand. When the night had ended, they all struggled to the hotel. Beca was immediately sick upon entering the hotel room and then she collapsed into the bath. While Jesse curled up against the front door. Beca woke up with a thudding in her head. And a thudding at the door. Fat Amy was screaming at them. Thank God for Amy, she could drink like a sailor and feel hardly anything the next day. Beca was sure she would have slept into the afternoon if it wasn't for her. Missing her wedding completely.

Beca couldn't believe she had been so stupid. Aubrey was probably either fuming at her tardiness or crying.

...

(Inside the church)

"It's been ten minutes, Chloe." Aubrey said, her pacing had commenced again, the Bellas were following her movements. Aubrey was ready to explode.

"Aubrey, it's New York. You know how crazy the traffic can be." Chloe attempted to placate.

"She's not coming." Aubrey said suddenly, stopping her pacing and falling down into an armchair, she had tears in her eyes, all the Bellas rushed up to her, pulling out tissues and tried to be reassuring.

"She's coming Bree." Chloe said, clutching her hand and squeezing it. "That woman loves you."

"It's too much for her. Too much of a commitment." Aubrey said, ignoring them all, she was crying now, tears streaming down her face and ruining her make up. "I love her so much, why would she do this?"

"Aubrey, she is on her way." Emily tried. "You mean the world to her."

"Don't you remember the day she asked you marry you?" Stacie said, stroking Aubrey's hair. "Beca was nervous as hell. Then you said yes, and you couldn't stop her from running out into the street and screaming her joy to the neighbours."

"You nearly got an ASBO." Denise said, the girls chuckled at that. "She was so happy you said yes."

"I don't think you could stop her from coming here and finally claiming you." Chloe said, stroking Aubrey's hand. "You're hers, as much as she's yours. And she'll be here."

The tears slowly stopped. Aubrey's breathing evened out. They were right, of course they were right. Beca loved her. Aubrey smiled. Beca loved her and she will be here. She will be here... Aubrey thought slowly. She shot off the armchair, pushing the girls aside and looked in the mirror. She looked like a wreck.

"I look terrible!" Aubrey screamed, tears springing into her eyes, her massacre and eyeliner were running down her face, she looked terrible.

"That's no problem. We can fix that." Chloe said quickly, leading Aubrey to a chair, pushing her down and began to get her make up. "Girls, let's do this."

...

(Outside the church)

Beca ran out the taxi. Sprinting up the stairs to Benji who was waiting by the church door. Jesse threw money at the taxi driver and quickly followed.

"Have you got them?" Beca asked, breathing heavily, Benji looked at her confused. "The rings. My wedding rings."

"Benji, I gave them to you." Jesse said, he looked worried now, if the rings had gone missing, he was sure that Beca would kill her.

"I-" Benji stuttered, then looked panicked.

"Benji, I will kick your shin." Beca threatened, pointing a finger angrily. "Where the hell are the rings?"

At that moment, Luke came outside. He looked calm and relaxed, unlike his three friends. He frowned at them.

"You know your supposed to be in the church to get married?" He drawled in his British accent.

"Luke." Beca warned, turning back to Benji, who hadn't said anything. "Benji."

"I put them in Emily's purse." Benji said slowly. "I got home, completely wasted. I emptied my pockets, the box with your rings and I put it in Emily's clutch."

"What?" Jesse shouted. "Why would you do that?"

"For safe keeping!" Benji screamed back. "I don't know, I was drunk."

"Did she bring the clutch?" Luke asked calmly, Beca couldn't say anything, she was pacing; first she was late and now she didn't even have the rings, what else could possibly go wrong?

"I think so." Benji said slowly. "I mean, I don't know. Emily has some many bags, I can't recognise one from the other."

Jesse suddenly grabbed the man by the lapels and pulled him forward angrily. "Benji. I will kill you. You are not ruining my best friends wedding. Go get the rings!"

Beca was surprised by Jesse's sudden anger, he was pretty level headed guy but the whole situation was crazy, so she wasn't surprised that he had lost it. Beca stepped forward, placing a hand on Jesse's shoulder, calming him. Jesse let go of Benji slowly.

"Go see if she has them in her bag." Luke said calmly.

"I'm not supposed to see the bride am I?" Benji said, straightening his suit jacket, that Jesse had crumpled.

"That's Beca!" Jesse shouted, pointing at her. "Just get in there!"

...

(Inside the church)

The Bellas had worked together and got Aubrey to look less tear stained and massacre streaked. Chloe was smoothing out Aubrey's hair when there was a knock on the door.

"I bet that's Jesse." Chloe said enthusiastically, she opened the door excitedly to find a ruffled looking Benji, he looked very worried and scared. "Benji?"

"Can I talk to Emily a second?" Benji asked quietly, Emily came to door and frowned at her boyfriend, who was fidgeting and rocking from one foot to another.

"Benji?" Emily questioned, she found herself being yanked out of the room and into the hall, Benji closed the door and then snatched Emily's clutch. "Benji."

Benji sighed in utter relief when he found the satin covered box with the two weddings bands in. He took out the box, threw the clutch back at Emily and rushed out of the church without a word to his girlfriend.

...

(Outside the church)

"It's going to be okay." Luke reassured softly, as Beca paced the top step and Jesse stood their tapping one foot. "You two need to calm down."

Benji burst out of the church, with satin box in hand. He held it aloft as if it was some prized treasure that he had discovered. "Got them."

Jesse snatched the box and opened it. Double checking. There they were. Two golden wedding bands. Beca let out a breath, she hadn't even realised that she had been holding her breath.

"Let's do this." Luke said, patting Benji on the back and entering the church, Benji followed close behind him.

Beca stayed behind, Jesse turned back to her and frowned. "Becs?"

"I haven't ruined it, have I?" Beca asked, she needed reassurance, she felt terrible, she shouldn't be late to her own wedding.

Jesse placed a hand on Beca's back. "You're here. Now go in there and watch your bride walk down that aisle."

Beca nodded and confidently walked into the church.

...

(Inside the church)

Beca evened out her breathing but she couldn't stop her thumping heart from beating erratically. She was nervous. She was getting married to the woman of her dreams. To a woman, who exceeded every other women on the planet. Aubrey would be hers forever. Beca had come far. From a commitment phobe to someone who couldn't wait to get married, to show everyone how much she loved Aubrey. It was happening. The music was playing, Beca was aware of the bridesmaids coming down the aisle but she was facing forward, not looking around at them. She was waiting. There was no one else she wanted to see, she was waiting for Aubrey. Beca heard everyone shuffle to their feet. Aubrey was here. Beca closed her eyes briefly, took a breath and then turned her head.

There she was. Beca felt the wind taken out of her as she looked at her future wife. Aubrey was beautiful. Evidently breath-taking, as Beca struggled to breath again as she watched Aubrey steadily walk down the aisle with her father leading her. Beca found herself looking her up and down as if she was checking her out at a bar, but she couldn't help herself. Every inch of Aubrey was perfection and Beca wanted to absorb it all. The white heels that curved against Aubrey's perfect ankles, the dress that fell below her knees; those perfect knees, Beca was unsure what made knees perfect but she was sure that Aubrey had them, the diamond necklace falling on her perfect chest that was peppered with a few perfect freckles. Then Beca got to her face, those perfect red lips, the perfect nose, her gloriously, perfect blonde locks falling past her shoulders. It was then that Beca met Aubrey's eyes. Aubrey was staring at her. Not looking at her guests. Just simply looking forward at Beca as if she couldn't wait to get to her, as if it was her one and only mission in life - like her life depended upon it. Beca saw the love in her eyes, the adoration, the absolute devotion and she knew that the same reflected from her own eyes. Beca smiled. Aubrey smiled. Beca hadn't realised but she had tears in her eyes. She didn't care. She was about to marry Aubrey Posen.

Finally Aubrey reached her. It felt like an eternity, but she was standing beside Beca. Beca grabbed her hand, pulling her towards her and leaned to her ear.

"Sorry I'm late." Beca whispered, then she leaned away and the officiate began to talk but Beca hardly heard any of it as she stared at Aubrey and Aubrey stared straight back, they held hands as the priest went on about Jesus, marriage and love.

Beca heard none of it, her eyes fixed on Aubrey. Until it was her turn.

"Do you, Beca Mitchell, take Aubrey Posen, to be your wedded wife, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honour and keep her for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to her, for as long as you both shall live?" The officiate asked Beca.

"I do." Her voice resonated strongly in the church hall.

"Do you, Aubrey Posen, take Beca Mitchell to be your wedded wife, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honour and keep her for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to her, for as long as you both shall live?" The officiate turned to Aubrey.

"I do." Aubrey said softly, she was getting emotional and Beca saw tears fall slowly down her face, Beca just wanted to wipe them away and kiss her wife, she wished the officiate would get going.

"Beca, as you place the ring on Aubrey's finger, please repeat after me: I give you this ring to wear, as a symbol of my abiding love, my eternal faith, and my undying devotion. It is an outward reminder of our inner unity."

Beca felt her hands shake slightly as she took the ring from Jesse, he patted her reassuringly on the shoulder and smiled. Then Beca took Aubrey's left hand as she repeated the words for only Aubrey to hear, every ounce of love filling each word.

"Aubrey, as you place the ring on Beca's finger, please repeat after me: I give you this ring to wear, as a symbol of my abiding love, my eternal faith, and my undying devotion. It is an outward reminder of our inner unity."

Aubrey's hands didn't shake as she confidently grabbed Beca's hand, and repeated the words, with unwavering certainty and devotion.

"I now pronounce you married. Beca, you may now kiss your bride." The officiate said, with a smile on her face, the guests got to their feet and clapped jubilantly.

"Finally." Beca said, Aubrey smirked as Beca grabbed her by the hips and pulled her forward.

"Shut up and kiss me Mitchell." Aubrey whispered as her lips were merely inches away from Beca's.

"As you wish, Mrs. Mitchell."


	13. Chapter 13

**Prompt from wordmaker123: Beca is whipped**

Melinda knocked on the studio door, and came in without an answer, Beca always wondered why she knocked if she was going to come in no matter what Beca had to say. Beca was talking on the phone, she looked up for a second and held up a finger. Melinda sat down next to her and waited. Beca talked for a few more seconds and then hung up.

"What do you need?" Beca said, as she turned back to her laptop.

"Aubrey." Melinda said simply.

Beca was on her feet straight away. "What is it? Is she okay?"

"She's fine Beca, the baby isn't coming or anything." Melinda tried to calm her.

"Why are you being so serious?" Beca asked, raising her arms. "What is it?"

"She's hungry." Melinda said with a shrug.

"Are you serious?" Beca said with a frown, sitting back down. "Go away Melinda, you're not paid to tell me when my wife is in need of food. Plus, there's plenty of food at home."

"Should I tell her that?" Melinda questioned, Beca paused her tapping on her laptop. "In that exact way?"

"Don't be a smart ass." Beca grabbed her phone and dialled home. "Go get my notebook."

"What about your wife's hunger?" Melinda asked seriously.

"Just go." Beca waved off, waiting for someone to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Chloe's voice answered.

"Hey Chlo, you know there's food in fridge?" Beca said, sitting down. "Does my wife know that all she has to do is open the fridge and see all the food inside."

"I think she knows what a fridge is for." Chloe answered, sighing as she heard shouting in the kitchen between Stacie and Aubrey. "She doesn't want any of that food."

"Well, tell her too bad." Beca said.

"Would you like to tell her that." Chloe asked, she heard Aubrey coming up behind.

"Is that Beca?" Aubrey asked, she didn't wait for a response and snatched the phone. "Beca Mitchell get home now."

"Hello to you too Mrs Mitchell." Beca said drily.

"Beca, your pregnant wife just asked you to come home." Aubrey said, she shook her finger as Beca was in front of her.

"Aubrey; honey, darling and jewel of my life. I'm working." Beca emphasised. "You have Chloe and Stacie there with you."

Aubrey began to cry softly, then she put on a small voice. "I need you Beca." Beca sighed, Aubrey emotions were everywhere.

"Okay, I'll be there." Beca hung up before Aubrey could demand anything else.

Melinda came back in with notebook in hand, she threw it in front of Beca angrily. Beca looked up at her slowly. "What's with the anger?"

"Your wife needs you and you rather sit here and work." Melinda said, disappointment evident in her tone, she crossed her arms and looked away from Beca.

"I'm going home now." Beca said slowly as she gathered all her things into her bag. "Though I'm glad to know that you're on my wife's side, rather than mine."

"I like her better." Melinda said simply.

"I'm the one who pays you."

"Not enough."

"I am not giving you a raise." Beca wagged her finger. "You already get paid more then the other secretaries in this company."

"I'm just saying." Melinda shrugged, although she knew that Beca was right.

Beca looked at her and narrowed her eyes as she slipped on her jacket. "What do you want?"

Melinda paused, uncrossed her arms. "A new DVD player."

"I'm not giving you a raise just because you want a new DVD player." Beca argued, striding out of the studio.

"But my one's broken." Melinda complained as she followed her boss through the building.

"I don't care. Now stop following me." Beca said, as she rushed to her car.

"You're a bozo." Melinda called after her.

"I don't know what that means!" Beca shouted behind her. "How about using insults from the 21st century?"

...

"Took your time." Stacie moaned as soon as Beca walked through the door. "She's being impossible."

"I suggest you don't let her hear that, or she'll eat you." Beca said with a smirk as she threw her bag and jacket on the side table. "Where is she?"

"Chloe managed to distract her with our old routines, they're in the den watching them." Stacie said as she followed the brunette through the house.

"Dear God." Beca muttered.

They entered the den to find Aubrey laying on her back, against a pile of cushions, her pregnancy was clearly visible as her belly jutted out in front of her, she was absentmindedly stroking her belly as she watched the television. Chloe was sat on the armchair next to, looking bored.

"Honey I'm home." Beca said, approaching her wife, she gave her tender kiss and then kissed Aubrey's stomach. "Hello, how are you today? Beca whispered to her unborn child.

"He keeps kicking." Aubrey moaned, she stroked Beca's hair as she talked to the baby quietly. "Thanks for coming home, I hope it wasn't an inconvenience."

"Not all." Beca said straightening up. "It's just my job."

"You're funny." Aubrey deadpanned.

"I hear we have a national crisis. You're hungry." Beca said, looking at Chloe and Stacie. "These two couldn't whip something up for you?"

"She refused to eat anything we offered." Stacie argued, Chloe nodded in agreement.

"I didn't want any of that." Aubrey slowly got to her feet and frowned at her friends. "I was hungry for something else."

"What for?" Beca asked, leading the way to the kitchen, rolling up her selves as if she meant serious business. "How about some salad?"

Aubrey simply looked at her as if she'd gone crazy. Beca turned away and opening the fridge.

"We have some sausages." Beca said.

"No meat." Aubrey said with a vigorous shake of the head.

"We did this Beca. We literally named every ingredient in that fridge and she turned them all down." Stacie said, sitting down opposite Aubrey. "Aubrey said no to them all, she was incredibly helpful that way."

"Beca will hit you." Aubrey warned, pointing at Stacie threateningly.

Beca chuckled and raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Bree, I'm not hitting Stacie."

"Well, I can't. I'm pregnant and as my wife you have to do what I tell you." Aubrey said simply. "It was in the vows."

"I don't think that was in your vows." Chloe said with a laugh.

"Bree, I came home because you're hungry." Beca said, they were getting off topic.

"I am."

"Tell me what you want to eat!" Beca shouted, throwing the fridge open. "We have food. Tell me and I'll cook it."

"I don't know!" Aubrey shouted back, raising her arms. "I'm craving something to eat, but I don't know what."

"Pizza is here!" A shout came from the entrance, Jesse and Fat Amy came in with four pizza boxes. "I heard we have a hungry momma."

"Not for pizza." Aubrey argued, moving the pizza away from in front of her as if it was something disgusting. "Get that away from me."

"Well that's the last time I do something nice." Amy vowed, taking the pizza boxes and placing the, on the dining table, she began to chow down along with Jesse, Stacie and Chloe, Beca couldn't believe this was happening.

"Guys. You can't just come into my home and start eating pizza." Beca said, Aubrey was nodding in agreement. "My pregnant wife is hungry and you guys are just stuffing your faces."

Jesse was the only one who looked sheepish and paused from eating. "My mum ate pickles when she was pregnant with me, pickles and cream cheese."

"Dude, that's gross." Beca looked disgusted.

Fat Amy, smacked the back of his head. "What was that for?" Jesse moaned, holding the back of his head.

"Don't say gross things when we're eating the food of the gods. It's a sin." Amy said, taking her second slice.

"I agree." Chloe said.

"I have an idea." Beca said suddenly, she grabbed her car keys and ran out of the house without another word.

"Was her idea to run away?" Stacie asked, as they all turned at the slamming door.

"Wouldn't blame her." Fat Amy mumbled.

"I heard that." Aubrey said, folding her arms, she looked disgusted at her friends who were enjoying their pizza. "I hate you all."

"Well. That's unfortunate because we love you." Chloe said, as she picked off the black olives, Amy promptly picking them up and eating them herself - it was good operation. "Sit down."

Aubrey huffed as she sat down at the head of the table, watching the others eat.

"Guess who I saw yesterday." Jesse said happily.

"Unless we were stalking you, we are not going to be able to do that." Aubrey said tiredly, leaning her head against her hand. "How about you just tell us? Without all the tedious preamble of us guessing."

"You're in a delightful mood today." Fat Amy supplemented, Aubrey glared at her. "Who was it?"

"One of the members of Black Eyed Peas." Jesse said excitedly.

"Which one?" Chloe questioned.

"The one with the long hair. I don't his name."

"It's Taboo." Aubrey said lazily, they all turned to her, surprise written on their faces. "What? I know about music."

Chloe quirked her eyebrow. Aubrey sighed.

"Beca worked with them once, I met him. That's how I met him. Unusual name, I think I said that to him and he just weirdly looked at me." Aubrey said. "These pop stars aren't all that eloquent when you meet them."

"I would do him." Fat Amy said crudely, the table laughed except for Aubrey, who didn't laugh unless she was well fed and she was wondering where her wife had rushed off to.

"He seems very moody." Stacie said.

"He is." Aubrey said with a sigh. "This is a scintillating conversation but can someone call my wife and ask her where the hell she's gone."

None of them had to do anything when Beca came though the door with a carrier bag from the supermarket in her hand, she had a smile on her face.

"You're going to love this." Beca said excitedly, as she walked up to her wife, she kissed her cheek but Aubrey whacked her arm hard. "Ouch, what was that for?"

"You don't just leave without telling us where your going." Aubrey said. "We were worried."

Beca glanced at her friends who were still eating pizza and none of them had moved since she had left. "Yes, you all look absolutely frantic with worry."

"Enough snark and more feeding me." Aubrey said, looking at the carrier bag curiously.

Beca took out a bag of pretzels and vanilla ice cream, she chuckled at Aubrey's quirked eyebrow. "My mum used to eat this when she was pregnant with me. Then whenever I was upset, we used to eat it together, it made me feel better." Beca opened the ice cream and the pretzel bag, she dipped a pretzel into the ice cream and passed it to Aubrey, who didn't look sure. "Trust me, it's good."

Aubrey took the pretzel, not totally convinced but she was gagging at the thought of eating this. "Well it can't be as bad as pickles and cream cheese. Your mother has better taste then Jesse's."

"Hey." Jesse looked offended.

Without another word, Aubrey took a bite. She found that she liked it. The saltiness of the pretzel and the sweetness of the ice cream was great. A complimentary relationship. It satisfied her.

"Another one." Aubrey said, but she didn't move, Beca smiled and indicated the bag. "You dip it, it's better when you do it."

"You haven't even tried." Beca frowned, but conceded when Aubrey pouted adorably at her, she sat down next to her wife and dipped another pretzel, passing it to Aubrey.

"Can you get me a drink of juice?" Aubrey asked as she finished the second pretzel.

Beca rushed to her feet. Then was back with pineapple juice in a tall glass, but Aubrey frowned at the glass as if it was insulting her. "What's wrong?"

"I need a straw." Aubrey asserted.

Beca rushed back to the kitchen and found a straw, but Aubrey didn't take it.

"I want a blue one." Aubrey said, turning down the red straw.

Beca found the last blue straw and returned, putting it into her drink. Then she dipped another pretzel into the ice cream, passing it to Aubrey with a smile. Aubrey smiled back, she leaned forward and kissed her wife.

"You have your own little servant there Aubrey." Amy commented through the silence.

The others hadn't said anything as they watched Beca moving to and from the kitchen, fulfilling every one of Aubrey's whims without any argument.

"Shut up." Beca said, as she passed another pretzel to Aubrey,

At the same they all made a whipping sound, Beca stood up threateningly but was stopped by Aubrey's hand, she turned to look at her.

"Can I get a glass of water?" Aubrey asked politely, but she was internally laughing with them, Beca was absolutely devoted to her and she had no doubt she would do anything she wanted her to do, it warmed her heart but at the same time it was humorous.

"Of course."

"And Beca, can I have a yellow straw with it?" Aubrey added cheekily, Beca sighed.

"Yes, dear."


	14. Chapter 14

**Prompt from Guest1 (Guest): Boss and Secretary relationship, where they like each other and get locked in the office**

 **Keep the wonderfully flattering reviews coming, any unflattering ones with constructive criticisms are also welcome. Any prompts? Then just let me know and I'll endeavour to get round to it. My midterm break is over so I won't be updating as much, but hopefully once a week or once a fortnight.**

 **Furthermore, prompts with werewolves and vampires, I can't really write about that. I'm terrible at it. There's a place for them but I'm afraid not in my fanfiction.**

 **To RunnerNow17: Yes, yes it is, you caught me there. I love that movie too and Anna Kendrick is in it, so that's some serious linkage!**

"It's 11:00 at night." Beca entered her boss' office, Aubrey Posen, who worked way too much.

"I have a watch thank you." Aubrey said, not looking up at her temporary secretary.

Aubrey's usual secretary was on maternity leave, Cassandra had suggested Beca to take over for her. Aubrey wasn't sure at first, and she definitely wasn't sure when Beca Mitchell turned up with all her ear rings and heavy makeup. However, Beca was a good secretary and was able to preempt every one of Aubrey's needs, she did a good job. Aubrey liked the woman. In fact she liked her a little too much. During times she wasn't working, she found herself fantasising about the brunette and she had some serious wet dreams about the woman, that woke her up with a jolt and a yearning for the Beca that she couldn't quash. When she turned up to work, she remembered the dream as soon as she was greeted by Beca with her coffee, she found herself blushing and avoiding the woman's gaze. This had been going on for three months. Aubrey had kept her feelings to herself. It didn't help that Beca was an incorrigible flirt, she would flirt with Aubrey and every other female employee at Schumann Associates. Aubrey suspected that Beca had a thing for high powered women, this suspicion was verified when she found out that Beca had in fact slept with a few of the women she flirted with. It was ridiculous, but Aubrey was jealous. Why didn't Beca approach her? Probably because she was her employer and it would be utterly inappropriate to engage in a physical relationship.

Beca sighed, as she leaned against the doorframe. Looking at Aubrey as she furiously tapped away on her laptop. Counsellor Aubrey Posen was a workaholic. It was seriously cramping Beca's style and ruining her Fridays nights. Beca had only taken this gig as a favour to Cassandra and for extra money. Her real pursuit was music. On Saturdays she was a DJ at the Fox in town. That was the real passion of hers. Mixing and getting everyone dancing. Pushing papers, taking phone calls and planning someone's schedule was not her ambition in life but she needed the money for living and stuff. Food and rent and such. However, despite the fact that she didn't like being a secretary, she was glad that she had met Aubrey. Although she could be severe and bossy, at times, well bossy most of the time, Beca liked the women. Actually she down right fancied her. It was inappropriate the amount times Beca had found herself checking the women out and wondering what she looked like naked, but Beca found herself doing it constantly. Beca had a suspicion that Aubrey was probably great in bed and she really wanted to find out if her suspicion was true.

Before Beca could answer Aubrey's dry humour, they're was some raucous singing outside the office, Beca looked round and saw Jesse and Luke with the arms around each other's shoulders, swaying from side to side as they sang. Jesse and Luke worked in the mailroom. Beca had become close friends with them almost instantly, they shared the same sense of humour and enjoyed each other's company outside work. They were fun.

"Ms Mitchell!" Jesse shouted, giving her a toothy grin.

"Hey guys." Beca high-fiving them both.

"Are you ready?" Luke asked, as he looked over her shoulder to Aubrey who had completely zoned out from the noise.

"The boss is still working." Beca muttered pointing at Aubrey, she sighed. "Just go ahead without me. I'll catch you up."

"What?!" Jesse said indignantly. "Miss Posen, can Beca leave?"

Aubrey sighed, she looked over her glasses at the man. The mail room staff did not act like they were insubordinate, in fact these two men acted as if they owned the place as they trotted along with their mail carts. Aubrey admitted that they did have control of the mail, so perhaps they wielded some power.

"I'm not finished." Aubrey muttered, Beca rolled her eyes as she entered the office, leaning against the bookcase with her arms crossed.

"She can't work without me." Beca said with a smirk, the two men exchanged a look.

Jesse and Luke knew that Beca had a thing for her boss, although they would never have guessed if Beca hadn't told them after a drunken night out. Beca was pretty good at hiding her feelings. Whereas, Aubrey was a open book in their eyes. They could see how much the lawyer liked Beca, but alas, Beca was completely blind to it. When they suggested that Beca go for it, she had laughed their suggestions off. Beca believed that Aubrey was way out of her league and wouldn't look twice at someone like Beca.

"I managed to do so perfectly before you came here." Aubrey responded leaning back, looking at Beca carefully, she was always so relaxed and so sure of herself, Aubrey found it somewhat intimidating.

"Well that saddens me." Beca said slowly. "I really thought I was the cog in the company that kept it going."

"You're hardly a bolt in the company's cog." Aubrey said with a smile at Beca's pout.

"Right to the heart Miss Posen." Beca said, clutching her heart dramatically.

"Well, this is fun but we're going to and find some attractive women to reject us." Jesse said, stepping out of the office, followed by Luke.

"Speak for yourself." Luke said. "I planned to get laid tonight."

Aubrey rolled her eyes at the men as they closed the door behind them. Aubrey was about to get back to work when she heard the click of the door. It was the sound of the door being locked. Beca heard it to, she strode to door and tried the handle. It was locked.

"Guys, open the door." Beca banged on door, but only got uncontrollable laughter in response, she heard as the laughter was slowly fading away as the two men walked away. "Seriously, open the fucking door."

"We'll be back later." Luke shouted.

Beca heard the ding of the elevator and then silence.

"Well your friends are assholes." Aubrey said softly and then went back to work, as if nothing had occurred.

"Yep." Beca muttered, she sat down in the chair opposite Aubrey. "You're surprisingly calm."

"I was planning to work most the night anyway." Aubrey said, as she tapped away. "I have to complete this report for tomorrow."

"Well, I wasn't." Beca said.

"I'm sorry your night of rabble rousing and womanising has been ruined."

"I'm a rabble rouser?" Beca said smiling at the woman. "And a womaniser? Wow, what does that make me?"

Aubrey paused and briefly looked at Beca, she felt those butterflies in her stomach at the smile that Beca was gracing her with. "Trouble." Aubrey said simply, blushing as Beca smirked at her answer. It was a killer smirk. No one could smirk like Beca Mitchell.

"Trouble." Beca said slowly. "Interesting. Was Cassandra trouble?"

"She's married with a kid. Cassandra was the opposite of trouble. Also, she was well behaved and didn't go around flirting with all the female employees."

"Mmm, well behaved? I don't think you know Cassandra all that well." Beca said, Aubrey stopped working, she quirked her eyebrow, a signal for Beca to go on. "Well, she was pretty naughty when I slept with her."

"What?" Aubrey said, it came out harshly. "You slept with a married woman?"

"Of course not." Beca said, shaking her head vigorously. "I do not sleep with married women. This was before she was married. We got together once or twice."

"Once or twice?" Aubrey questioned.

"Well, lots of times but I didn't want to portray Cassandra as some sex fiend. She has to come back and work here after all." Beca said with a shrug. "I didn't want you to judge me either."

"I don't judge you. I judge her judgement in sleeping with you." Aubrey said smiling as Beca chuckled at her cheeky response.

"Vicariously judging me at the same time though." Beca pointed out. "Am I that bad?"

"I repeat, you're trouble." Aubrey said, as she stood up and strode to her briefcase, taking out some files, she wondered back to the desk, her back to Beca. "You could call them, and demand for your release."

Beca didn't hear as she was too busy checking Aubrey from behind, she was standing in front of her and sorting out her files. Beca was looked from Aubrey's feet, up her bare tanned, perfect legs and at the curve of her perfect, pert bum, up her back and to her long, glossy blonde hair. Could this woman get anymore tempting? Beca wanted to run a hand from Aubrey's ankle, up her leg and squeeze that exquisitely shaped derrière. It was this particular asset that Beca was caught staring at when Aubrey turned around after Beca didn't answer her question.

Beca quickly looked away but she had been well and truly caught. The first time she'd been caught, Beca had found herself checking out Aubrey a lot and not once had she'd been caught. Until now. Aubrey cleared her throat, her breathing became heavy and she could feel herself blushing. She turned around, leaned against the desk and crossed her arms.

"Were you just staring at my ass?" Aubrey didn't mince her words, Beca looked uncomfortable at being caught, she squirmed in her chair. Aubrey realised that this was the first time she'd seen Beca unsure of herself, it showed that she wasn't totally impermeable.

"No, I was, umm, looking at," Beca paused and looked passed Aubrey, trying to make some excuse. "I was, I never noticed that painting before."

It was lame. It was beyond lame. Beca cleared her throat and scratched the back of her neck. Aubrey was enjoying herself.

"The fruit bowl?" Aubrey questioned, glancing at the painting and back at Beca.

"Yep. It's, umm, a nice painting." Beca said weakly, it was an old fashioned painting of some oranges, apples and bananas in a wooden bowl with a black background, Beca was unsure if a painting could get more generic.

"What do you like about it?" Aubrey challenged.

Beca frowned. What the hell should she say to that? "The curves." Beca said simply, she realised the double meaning of the answer as soon as she said it and found herself smirking, her confidence was back. "I mean it's got beautiful curves, I found myself wanting to run my hands along them."

It was Aubrey's turn to be uncomfortable, she was blushing at the answer and Aubrey only thought at that moment was to have Beca's hands on her. "What's stopping you?" Aubrey asked quietly, looking at the floor then back at Beca whose eyes had widened at the question.

"Propriety." Beca answered softly, leaning forward, her hands clutched together in front of her, her fingers were itching to touch Aubrey now, the air between them felt like miles and Beca wanted to close that gap.

"Fuck propriety." Aubrey said strongly, as she closed the distance between them and straddled Beca, Aubrey placed a hand on the back of Beca's head and pulled her into a deep, searing kiss.

Beca had imagined kissing Aubrey Posen several times a day, but her imagination didn't even remotely capture the passion and heat of their first kiss. Aubrey lips were so soft, Beca captured Aubrey's bottom lip for a second which caused Aubrey to moan at the pleasure and pain of the bite, opening her mouth. Beca's hands grabbed Aubrey's hips and strongly pulled her closer, as their tongues battled against each other. Beca won, Aubrey let her set the pace. The kiss was delicious, it started off hard but it slowly become soft and passionate. Until they both came up for air. Aubrey put her arms around Beca's neck and leant her forehead against Beca's as they both caught their breath.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time." Beca whispered against her lips.

"Is that all you wanted to do?" Aubrey asked her sexily.

"No." Beca said simply, smiling saucily at Aubrey. "Although, I don't think we can continue working with each other if we do what I want to do."

"Well, you're fired." Aubrey stated with a grin, she suddenly found herself being picked up, who knew that the small brunette was so strong and then she was put on top her desk.

Beca didn't say anything, as she carefully put the laptop on the chair behind her and then swiped her arm against the rest of desk materials, they all clattered to the ground, Beca then stood in between Aubrey's knees, her hands running along the back of Aubrey's thighs lifting her dress up slightly.

"That's the best news I've heard in my whole life." Beca whispered as she leaned towards Aubrey and capturing Aubrey in another searing kiss.


End file.
